Pour un baiser
by Shumeyo
Summary: Un peu plus que de l’amitié, un peu moins que de l’amour… ou en tout cas c’était plus rassurant penser comme ça… Alternative Universe All Humans
1. Prologue

**_Ça y est je finis pas encore une fic que j'en commence une autre XD!_**

**_Mais rassurez-vous! Le chap 29 de "Mais encore" se poste au plus tard ce mercredi!!! :D Je suis aux corrections :3_**

**_Voici le prologue donc de cette fic où il n'y a pas de magie mais que j'espère vous plaira de toute façon x3..._**

**_Svp, n'oubliez pas vos reviews! Ça me déprime quand je ne reçois que des alertes et aucune review T.T... je finirai par rien poster, lol :P  
_**

**_Gros bisous et espérons que vous aimerez! Enjoy!_**

**_Shumeyo_**

**_.................................................................................................  
_**

**« Pour un baiser… »**

_**Prologue**_

_C'était une nuit relativement calme… si l'on ne comptait pas qu'une fête avait lieu à quelques pas, me faisant l'effet d'une musique de fond… _

_Une pluie fine commençait à étendre son manteau et moi j'étais dehors… couchée sur l'herbe fraîche, les petites gouttes glissant sur mon visage et mouillant mes vêtements sans que cela ne me gêne… j'étais bien… un peu dépassée, mais bien… euphorique presque…_

_J'ai sentit sa présence avant même de l'entendre arriver…_

_-Mione, que fais-tu?_

_Un sourire étira mes lèvres et sans ouvrir mes yeux, j'ai tapoté la place à côté de moi… il s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir…_

_-Tu es trempée…_

_-Bientôt toi aussi…_

_Et nous avons rit… la quantité d'alcool que tant lui comme moi avions engloutit aidant à rire pour des bêtises… et surtout nous donnant l'audace de continuer ce que sans cela on n'aurait jamais osé… _

_Entre Ron et moi __ça avait toujours été ainsi… un peu plus que de l'amitié, un peu moins que de l'amour… ou en tout cas c'était plus rassurant penser comme ça… avec Harry je n'avais jamais ressentit autre chose que de l'amitié, mais avec Ron… c'était toute une autre histoire…_

_Il ne souffla mot… mais regardant la pluie qui tombait sur nous, prit ma main et la serra gentiment… je tournai mon visage vers lui et sourit en voyant ses yeux un peu inquiets… __je sentais bien qu'il avait peur que je le rejette… ou allège l'ambiance avec nos habituelles blagues idiotes… mais pas cette fois-ci… peut-être à cause de l'alcool dans mon système, mais je voulais rester un peu plus dans ce cocon d'intimité que parfois nous arrivions à créer… c'était « dangereux » mais… je voulais tant y rester…_

_Nous avions un peu parlé… de tout et de rien… surtout de rien!__ Sa grande main avait trouvé une véritable passion à jouer à s'emmêler avec la mienne tandis que moi je caressais son bras du bout des doigts… plus que tenir une conversation, nous échangions des regards qui parlaient un peu plus que nos lèvres…_

_-Mione?_

_-Mmm?_

_Je le regardai du coin de l'œil alors qu'il pliait son bras pour soutenir sa tête et me regarder avec un sourire un peu rêveur…_

_-Et bien?- le pressai-je alors que ses orbes bleues voyageaient de mes yeux à mes lèvres… un frisson me parcouru… je savais ce qu'il voulait…_

_-Je peux t'embrasser?_

_-P… pourquoi?_

_Il s'est rapproché et je n'ai pas reculé…_

_-Car tu es une femme capable de dominer mes sens rien qu'avec un toucher… _

_J'ai rougit et il a continué, son doigt dessinant ma joue,_

_-Et comme moi, n'importe quel autre homme peut se sentir pareil… c'est pourquoi je te demande… juste un baiser…_

_Définitivement boire peut laisser sortir les secrets les plus confinés…_

_Son visage s'est un peu plus rapproché et j'ai sentit son souffle contre mes lèvres…_

_-Et… que signifie un baiser Ron?_

_Il a rit doucement, son front contre le mien…_

_-Amitié… sexe… amour…_

_J'avais donc le choix devant moi… et je crois qu'il a lu la réponse dans mes yeux, car avec une dernière inspiration, il s'est penché et a soudé sa bouche à la mienne… _

_Là dans l'herbe, nous nous sommes embrassés en silence… tendrement… doucement… _

_Avec un seul baiser de sa bouche, me faisant monter au ciel et parler avec Dieu… _

_-A__aa… athoum!_

_On s'est séparés surpris nous regardant avec les yeux grands ouverts avant d'éclater de rire__…_

_-Allez viens, allons nous sécher- a-t-il proposé et j'ai fait la moue en regardant la fête lointaine qui se déroulait chez ses parents…_

_-Ta mère va nous engueuler…_

_Il a réfléchit un instant avant de dire hésitant,_

_-Mmm… et dans mon appart?_

_J'ai fixé son regard… et il ne l'a pas détourné…_

_Harry et lui avaient un appartement… enfin… plutôt le club où ils jouaient le leur louait… Ils avaient été engagés pros tout juste après finir l'école… ils jouaient dans une équipe de football, les « Cannons Chudley »… Harry comme attaquant et lui comme gardien… Ils partaient souvent et à chaque endroit où ils allaient, le club leur payait une place où se reposer…_

_-Allons-y…_

_On s'était encore une fois regardé… ses pupilles bleues obscurcies légèrement…_

_-Harry ne sera pas là…_

_Un nouveau frisson me traversa, j'avais un peu peur… je savais que ce n'était pas une phrase en l'air… mais par dessus la peur, j'avais envie de continuer…_

_-D'accord…_

_Il avait été légèrement surpris, mais avait fini par sourire en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me lever et nous sommes partis en courant vers sa voiture… une fois à l'intérieur, il mit la climatisation à fond et roula vers son appartement… sa main ne me lâchant jamais…_

_-Tu m'as manqué Mione…_

_J'avais sourit, ça faisait un mois que lui et Harry étaient partis… le plus long temps qu'ils étaient restés éloignés… ce n'est d'ailleurs pas pour rien que notre cher ami Potter s'était proposé aujourd'hui à sa jolie rouquine…_

_-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué…_

…………

_A__ l'époque j'étais toujours un peu jalouse d'eux deux… moi, je vivais dans un petit local d'étudiant de 4x4 qui me coûtait les yeux de la tête… et eux, ils louaient toujours dans des quartiers assez « nice »… _

_Nous __étions arrivés au grand bâtiment… comme tout bon gentleman, il m'avait ouvert la porte et m'avait montré le chemin jusqu'à l'élévateur… j'avais légèrement grogné sous la lumière puissante faisant rire mon rouquin d'ami qui essayait de se guider en fermant les yeux… effectivement… nous n'étions pas dans le meilleur de nos états…_

_Après quelques rencontres avec les murs, des rires hystériques et les regards réprobateurs des voisins des étages, nous av__ions réussit à nous glisser dans ce béni élévateur… moi je pouffais légèrement en regardant clignoter les petits numéros des étages qui passaient, tandis que Ron jouait avec un mèche de mes cheveux qui pendait devant mon nez…_

_-Tu es mignonne comme ça…_

_J'avais encore une fois rit en sautillant pour arriver à ébouriffer un peu ses roux cheveux,_

_-T'es pas mal non plus…_

_Il m'avait fait son sourire craquant et les portes s'étaient ouvertes… il avait dû essayer quatre fois avant de réussir à ouvrir sa porte… peut-être s'il avait allumé les lumières, mais il avait refusé en murmurant quelque chose sur mon manque de romantisme et c'est dans l'obscurité qu'il me guida vers la pièce où était le sèche linge… sans un mot il alluma la machine et ôta, sans autre préambule, son t-shirt devant moi… _

_J'étais restée la bouche béante avant qu'il rie et me fasse signe de faire de même… j'avais dégluti en le voyant ouvrir son pantalon et malgré l'obscurité, j'étais certaine qu'il voyait la rougeur de mes joues…_

_M'interdisant de réfléchir (j'y arrivais pas de toutes façons…), je fis tomber mon pull et passa mon débardeur par-dessus ma tête… j'ai cru entendre sa respiration se couper, mais j'ai continué sans être capable de le regarder…_

_Je luttais contre les boutons de mon jeans quand j'ai sentit ses mains sur les miennes… j'ai levé le visage et la seule pensée cohérente que j'ai eu fut « plus près»… Avec une détresse que je lui soupçonnais pas, il a fait sauter les embêtants boutons et glissant ses mains un peu froides à l'intérieur, l'a doucement baissé, suivant le vêtement jusqu'à rester à genoux devant moi…_

_Un peu tremblante, j'ai enlevé un pied puis l'autre… un__e fois jeté le vêtement quelque part dans la pièce, il a remonté lentement, s'assurant que ses mains m'effleurent avec la douceur d'un pétale de rose… ses lèvres se posèrent d'abord sur mon ventre, puis sur l'espace entre mes seins, jusqu'à arriver à ma bouche impatiente…_

_J'ai entouré son cou de mes bras, me laissant porter par lui presque totalement…_

_Evidement, c__e n'était pas notre premier baiser… et sûrement pas le dernier de cette nuit…_

_C'est flou dans mes souvenirs… d'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune idée de comment nous avons fait pour arriver jusqu'à sa chambre…_

_Je me souviens des sensations… ce chatouillement qui me parcourait, les papillons dans mon ventre et ma peau qui brûlait sous chaque caresse…_

_Je sais aussi que sans rompre nos baisers, je l'ai poussé jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe assis sur le lit… ne lui laissant le temps de s'éloigner de moi, et m'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, entourant ses hanches de mes genoux… J'en ai profité pour parcourir ses muscles avec envie et délectation… et il me l'a bien rendu, laissant ses grandes mains connaître chaque parcelle de ma peau…_

_Et quand le moment est venu, je n'ai eu aucune peur… je me suis sentie en sécurité… complète… _

_Je me rappelle de chaque goutte de sueur sur son corps… de chaque grognement ou gémissement que notre union lui produisait… et je me rappelle parfaitement de son visage quand les étoiles sont tombées sur lui et sur moi…_

_Son poids, sa voix… tout m'est resté gravé… _

……………

_Le lendemain je m'étais__ réveillée avec un mal de tête épouvantable et la bouche sèche… Cependant, j'avais ignoré ces désagréments et m'étais assise en m'étirant… c'est quand le drap est tombé que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais nue…_

_Contrairement à ce que n'importe quelle fille aurait fait (ou crié), j'ai fixé le visage endormi de mon « ami »…_

_La pluie avait cessée et les premiers rayons de soleil m__e réchauffaient gentiment… _

_J'ai attendu que le regret ou la honte apparaissent, mais ni l'un ni l'autre se sont manifestés… _

_-Ron…_

_Je l'ai secoué en l'appelant à nouveau et il a grogné en essayant de me chasser avec sa main… j'ai rit… et il a ouvert ses yeux encore remplis de sommeil…_

_Il m'a regardée quelques secondes avant de refermer ses yeux… je commençais à peine à compter les secondes quand il les a rouvert, et j'ai su qu'il se rappelait de tout…_

_-Seulement pour confirmer… nous l'avons fait hein?_

_J'ai haussé les yeux au plafond amusée et ai montré le drap qui me couvrait,_

_-C'est ça ou j'ai la manie de me déshabiller quand je dors chez les gens…_

_Il a rit entre dents et j'ai sourit,_

_-Tu regrettes?_

_-Nop… faut que je commence à m'habituer que c'est toujours toi qui prend tout ce qui est « premier » chez moi…_

_Il a fait l'offusqué,_

_-Hey! C'est toi qui m'as demandé ce baiser!_

_-J'avais 6 ans!_

_-Mais c'est toi qui me l'a demandé…- a-t-il ricané et je me suis croisé des bras le faisant regarder ailleurs,_

_-Faudrait nous habiller… Harry ne vas pas tarder…_

_Cela dit, il a cherché son sous-vêtement en tâtant le sol et l'a mit sous les couvertures avant de se mettre débout…_

_-Dis Ron…_

_-Oui?_

_-Et toi… tu regrettes?- J'ai hésité à le regarder, mais il n'a pas tardé à me répondre,_

_-Pas du tout non…_

_Il y avait quelque chose qui me gênait… une incertitude… et il l'a bien senti__t… il s'est assit près de moi et a tapoté ma tête comme quand on était enfants…_

_-Mione…_

_-Mmm?_

_-Tu… tu veux que ça change quelque chose?_

_J'ai brusquement redressé la tête mais il regardait vers la fenêtre…_

_Voulais-je que ça change entre nous? En bien? En mal? Ron avait beaucoup de succès dernièrement… plein de filles jolies se pendaient à son cou trouvant très intéressant un joue__ur de football aussi charismatique que lui… mais il me demandait à moi la « simplette Hermione » si je voulais quelque chose d'autre avec lui…_

_Nous avions toujours un peut flirté entre nous, mais tant lui comme moi, on avait toujours gardé une « distance sûre »… une amitié et confiance de plusieurs années étaient en jeu… et je n'étais pas prête à la risquer… _

_En y réfléchissant__ un peu plus j'ai prit conscience qu'il n'aurait jamais proposé cela à une autre de ses conquêtes… nous étions amis… il avait comme un « devoir », un « respect » envers moi... bien sûr… quoi d'autre…_

_-Non…_

_Je n'avais pas besoin de ça…_

_-Bien…_

_-Je n'ai pas envie que ça change en quoi que ce soit notre amitié Ron… je n'ai pas envie que ça ai un impact dans nos vies…_

_Je n'étais plus sûre si c'était vrai ou un mensonge… mais il valait mieux quelque chose de __vieux connu que de nouveau à connaître…_

_Il est resté plusieurs minutes silencieux et j'ai commencé à paniquer… il voulait peut-être ne plus rien savoir de moi? Je ne pouvais pas le perdre ainsi! Peut-être pensait-il maintenant que j'étais une __fille « facile »!?_

_-Bien… -a-t-il répété et j'ai failli croire que j'avais rêvé ce murmure jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne à nouveau vers moi en souriant,_

_-Alors pour déjeuner, je sais faire des excellentes crêpes au chocolat!_

_Et j'ai rit de son air de fierté… il était vraiment adorable…_

_Bien sûr… « quelque chose qui ne change pas nos vie »… haha… quand j'y pense… on était bien naïfs…_

-Maman?- Je sors de mes pensées et redresse la tête de mon coussin…

-Oui ma chérie?

Ma fille grimpe sur mon lit, son ourson bien serré dans ses bras,

-J'ai fait un cauchemar…

Je souris et la serre contre moi sentant encore son doux parfum de bébé,

-Alors tu peux dormir là…

Elle pousse un petit cri ravi et se love contre moi… nous restons un moment en silence et je la sens somnoler…

-Mam?

-Oui?

-C'est demain que je vais chez papa?

Je souris, anticipant la rencontre,

-Oui ma puce… demain…


	2. Chapitre 1: Meilleurs amis

**_Un grand merci à: Ombre de la Lune, Anonymus, DjoOU et bien sûr ma très chère Virg05_**

**_Cette suite est déidée à vous, j'espère que vous l'aimerez :3_**

**_Svp, j'ai reçu plusieurs "favorite alerts" mais si vous pourriez laisser un petit review, ça me ferai vrmt plaisir... :)_**

**_Bonne lecture!! _**

**_Bisous_**

**_Shumeyo_**

_**..........................................................................**  
_

**« Pour un baiser… »**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Il y a des gens qui aiment vivre… c'est mon cas. Et quand on tient à continuer à être part de ce monde ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus, on fait comme moi. C'est-à-dire, on court comme si on avait le diable aux trousses, essayant de ramasser le plus possible le bordel dans la maison…

Est-ce ma faute!? Evidement que non… je reviens d'un voyage pénible et fatiguant et j'avais trop sommeil pour ranger… une excuse minable? Il y a une part de vérité…

Le téléphone a la bonne idée de se mettre à sonner et je maudis pour l'énième fois depuis que je me suis réveillé, je décroche,

-QUOI ENCORE!?

-Charmant! Tu es charmant Ron!- Je passe une main exaspérée sur mon visage, me disant que ma sœur n'aimera sûrement pas être veuve aussi jeune,

-Harry, je ne suis pas d'humeur!- Grogne-je tout en ramassant les chaussettes au dessous du fauteuil, je l'entends rire à l'autre bout du fil,

-Encore en train de faire ton ménage en retard?

-Potter vas te perdre!- Et mon foutu meilleur ami rit…

-D'accord, d'accord… je voulais seulement te dire que je partais maintenant… veille sur Gin et les enfants d'accord?

Je m'arrête de marmonner et ma mauvaise humeur retombe aussitôt…

-Fais attention vieux…

-Toujours! Dis bonjour à Herms et Rosie de ma part!- Dit-il plein d'entrain… je lui promets et il raccroche… je reste un moment à regarder le sol inquiet… j'appellerai ma sœur dans la soirée…

Mon regard est distrait par la petite horloge du salon et je saute sur mes pieds en me traitant de crétin… tant pis pour le bordel, j'ai des trucs plus importants à cacher!

Je cours dans ma chambre, ouvre mon tiroir des vêtements et prends le revolver qui est caché là… je me rue alors sur la pièce qui me sert de bureau… j'ouvre là où je garde mes feuilles et prends l'arme de là aussi… Rosie est interdite de fouiller dans cette pièce, mais il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable… et cette fillette est aussi curieuse que sa mère!

Je me dirige donc d'un pas rapide vers la commode de fer au fond de la pièce… je sors la clé de la petite chaîne qui entoure mon cou tout près de mes plaques d'identification, j'ouvre le premier tiroir, mets mes deux armes dedans et le referme soigneusement…

Je palpe mon dos où la troisième et dernière de mes armes se trouve… je ne peux me permettre d'être vulnérable…

Le son de l'horloge du salon me sort de mon transe et je cours vers la porte de l'entrée essayant de coiffer un peu ma tignasse rousse… j'attends les cinq secondes que ma chère meilleure amie attend pour avoir l'air décente, mais la sonnette ne résonne pas…

Ah bon? Première fois de ma vie qu'Hermione Granger n'est pas pile à l'heure! Bon, j'en profite pour ranger un peu…

Cinq minutes… je suis inquiet maintenant…

Un peu parano? Peut-être… mais quand on mène la vie que je mène, on apprend à se méfier de tout ce qui sort de la « normalité », et croyez moi quand je dis que Mione a toujours été à l'heure…

Dix minutes en retard... j'ai même changé mes draps!

Quinze… ça suffit, je vais la chercher!

Je prends en hâte ma veste et mon casque et me voilà claquant la porte derrière moi… vingt secondes plus tard, le moteur de ma moto grogne et je fonce pour faire le tour du quartier…

Je vais finir le tour entier quand j'aperçois deux silhouettes que je connais que trop bien, sortir du bus de la zone… mon cœur recommence à battre et le sourire que j'ai toujours quand je suis avec ses deux petits bouts de femmes, se dessine sur mes lèvres…

J'éteins le moteur, et me pousse avec les pieds pour me glisser derrière elles…

-Grouille-toi ma chérie, maman doit aller travailler…

J'entends la voix de Mione craquer à la fin de sa phrase… c'est vrai qu'elle est drôlement en retard! Je grimace un peu en voyant comment Rosie a du mal à suivre le pas… et même de ma position je peux deviner ses petits yeux bleus se remplir des larmes…

-Mam…

Hermione se retourne aussitôt l'air horrifiée… elle s'accroupie pour être à sa hauteur et j'entends ma petite fille renifler,

-Pardonne-moi ma puce… maman est juste un peu pressée et tu es un peu trop grande maintenant pour que je puisse te porter…

Je roule des yeux en étouffant un ricanement… Rose n'a que trois ans… mais c'est vrai que Mione est miniature…

Me mordant la langue pour ne pas faire de bruit, je fais avancer ma moto jusqu'à être assez près d'elles… aussitôt je vois les épaules d'Hermione se tendre et j'ai du mal à retenir mon rire… surtout quand malgré sa phrase précédente, elle prend Rosie dans ses bras et essaye de marcher vite… elle a l'air d'un adorable pingouin comme ça!

-Mam?

-Shh Rosie, tout va bien…- répond ma meilleure amie cachant le visage de notre fille contre son épaule… du mieux qu'elle peut, elle essaye de presser le pas et je fais de même, trop amusé pour pouvoir m'arrêter… bientôt, je me trouve à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle a le regard fixé devant elle, ses jolies lèvres serrées dans une ligne droite… elle est trop mignonne…

Je me penche vers elle et elle sursaute,

-Tu veux que je la porte ma jolie?- J'éclate de rire alors qu'elle crie en me reconnaissant… à peine a-t-elle déposée Rose au sol qu'elle commence à me frapper et tirer mes joues le plus fort qu'elle peut…

-Papa! Papa!- sautille ma fille et Hermione daigne enfin arrêter de me tabasser… elle a du mal à cacher aussi son sourire… je me penche et prend ma fillette dans mes bras,

-Ouf Rosie! Ta mère a raison! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi!!

Elle me fait un immense sourire en posant son petit front contre le mien, ses yeux océan se troublent soudain,

-Papa… tu es parti… tu as manqué à Rosie… beaucoup…- je la serre un peu plus contre moi,

-Ce n'était qu'une semaine ma chérie… et tu as beaucoup manqué à papa aussi…

-Ne pars plus! Maman était triste aussi…

Je croise le regard attendri de Mione et ouvre mon bras pour la serrer également, elle se niche contre moi,

-Et ben c'est vrai que c'était bien trop long…- et j'étreins les deux femmes de ma vie contre mon cœur…

-Tu vas bien Mione?- demande-je contre son oreille, je la sens sourire et elle me pince le bras,

-Tu m'as fait peur idiot… et c'est vrai que tu m'as manqué…

Je l'écarte un peu de moi pour voir son visage,

-J'étais inquiet, c'est la première fois que tu arrives si tard…

Elle rougit légèrement avant de tout d'un coup devenir aussi blanche qu'une feuille,

-Mione!?

Elle se laisse tomber sur la banquette l'air abattue et aussitôt je me penche sur elle inquiet,

-Mione! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!?

Elle cache son visage entre ses mains en grognant entre dents,

-C'est ta faute crétin!

J'hausse un sourcil inquiet à ma fille qui pouffe joyeusement,

-Pardon?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis aussi loin!!?- m'accuse-t-elle et je comprends enfin… je croisse les bras en ayant l'air faussement réprobateur et elle détourne ses yeux chocolats,

-Ah c'est ma faute maintenant?- ses joues rougissent me donnant une forte envie de les croquer ou du moins les caresser…

-C'était une de mes entrevues de travail… je n'ai pas dormi tellement je répétais ce que je dirais… et aussi…

-Elle rêvait de papa!!- l'interromps la voix joyeuse de Rosie la faisant devenir rouge pivoine, mon sourire est maintenant d'oreille à oreille…

-On rêve de moi Granger?- elle roule des yeux en souriant,

-C'était un cauchemar…

J'éclate de rire sous son regard malicieux surtout quand elle fusille notre fille du regard en marmonnant qu'elle n'aura pas de dessert…

Je tapote les cheveux bruns de Rosie et lui fait un clin d'œil complice,

-T'inquiète princesse, papa t'en fera plein!

La fillette rit encore alors qu'Hermione adorablement boudeuse me frappe sur le bras en soupirant,

-Bon ben je pense que c'est foutu pour mon entrevue!

Sans un mot, je prends mon casque que j'avais posé derrière moi et le met sur la tête de ma fille, je lui demande de bien s'accrocher à mon dos et fait marcher le moteur de ma moto… Hermione me regarde avec des gros yeux,

-Ron, qu'est-ce que…

-Allez monte!

Elle hésite mais finalement, après le cri de joie de notre fille, monte derrière elle s'accrochant également à mon dos… je lui passe le deuxième casque que j'ai toujours avec moi dans le petit coffre arrière et nous partons…

Rose crie et chante de sa petite voix d'enfant pendant le trajet jusqu'à ma maison… je rentre la moto au garage, Hermione descend Rosie tandis que j'ouvre déjà la porte de ma voiture… Rosie dans sa chaise de bébé, Hermione avec sa ceinture mise et un clignement d'œil plus tard, je roule tel un bolide sous les cris de ma fille et sa mère…

-Ron! Je veux arriver vivante!! Mon Dieu tu vas à 180!!

Et je ris en accélérant un peu plus…

-Mione, limite-toi à me dire où est ton entrevue… il nous reste dix minutes…

Je ne reçois aucune réponse et au bout de quelques secondes je réitère ma question,

-Mione? Où on va?

Elle ne me répond toujours pas et je lui jette un coup d'œil inquiet…

-Maman? Papa te parle…- remarque Rosie secouant légèrement l'épaule de ma copilote… elle ne dit toujours rien et je baisse un peu la vitesse pour voir, sans avoir peur de me crasher, son visage…

Elle a les joues rouges, les yeux baissés et sa lèvre meurtrie par ses petites dents blanches… l'image vivante de quelqu'un qui se sait en tort…

Soudain je freine tout d'un coup en comprenant… j'entends les klaxons des voitures derrière et je les ignore royalement en fusillant du regard la mère de mon enfant…

-Hermione!- grogne-je…

-Quoi!?- Elle relève son menton et me fait son regard le plus furieux, me défiant totalement… ma parole elle l'a _encore _fait! Alors que je l'ai prévenue!

-Tu es impossible…- dis-je entre dents, faisant brusquement demi-tour, me gagnant à nouveau un chorale d'aboiements derrière… sans plus un mot je reconduis vers ma maison…

-Tu n'es qu'un enquiquineur Weasley!- Clame-t-elle en se croisant des bras boudeuse,

-Bon sang Hermione, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas postuler dans cette compagnie!?

-Et bien tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon mari, donc je m'en fous de ce que tu veux!

_Aoutch…_

-C'est mon papa…

Aussitôt Mione et moi on arrête notre discussion… Rosie nous regarde avec ses petits yeux pareils aux miens, une prière sur ses lèvres roses… Hermione soupire boudeuse,

-C'est injuste… tu trouves toujours le moyen de la mettre de ton côté…- je ris et fais un clin d'œil complice à ma princesse du rétroviseur…

………………….

Une fois arrivés chez moi, à peine j'ai ouvert la porte que Rosie se rue dans sa chambre, chercher ses poupées… Hermione est juste derrière moi et je lui fais signe d'avancer au salon… elle pousse un soupir exaspéré et se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil devant la tv… elle prend la télécommande et l'allume,

-Dis ce que t'as à dire Ron…

Je grogne et me laisse tomber près d'elle en lui enlevant la télécommande et éteignant l'appareil,

-Hermione…

-Quand tu commences par mon prénom entier, je sais déjà que tu vas me faire la leçon…

Je m'empêche juste à temps de sourire,

-Et bien tu as tout à fait raison jeune fille!

-Femme…- me corrige-t-elle avec sa moue effrontée… j'ai envie de rire, mais me limite à hausser un sourcil connaisseur,

-Je le sais de première main ma chère…

Comme prévu, elle rougit et me frappe au bras, je ris doucement avant de devenir à nouveau sérieux,

-Mione…

-Quoi…

-Mione je te l'ai déjà dit… cette compagnie est dangereuse, crois-moi! C'est au moins la quatrième fois que je te le dis!

Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains et sépare bien chaque mot pour que ça rentre dans ma tête,

-Ron, mêle-toi-de-ce-qui-te-re-gar-de!!

Je lui tire les joues, la faisant crier et se tordre pour échapper de ma prise,

-Ben justement mignonne!!

Nous finissons par nous battre en pouffant jusqu'à après une dizaine de minutes, on se laisse tomber l'un près de l'autre sur le fauteuil… elle ri doucement en se lovant contre moi,

-Que vais-je faire de toi Ron?

J'embrasse sa tête en jouant avec ses cheveux,

-M'aimer, me garder et jamais m'abandonner…

Son rire me fait avoir ce sourire idiot et je sens mes paupières se baisser sans permission… _je suis si bien comme ça…_

-On est des sacrés parents tout de même hein?

-On est super…- bâille-je la serrant un peu plus contre moi…

-Hey! Ne t'endors pas!- grogne-t-elle en me secouant… pour toute réponse je la serre un peu plus fort, soufflant derrière son oreille où je sais, se trouve un de ses points sensibles…

-Aaaarrête!!- elle mord ma main qui la retient et arrive à se mettre débout… je boude en m'enfonçant un peu plus sur le fauteuil,

-T'es pire que Rosie… quelqu'un, à contrario d'autres paresseux, doit aller travailler!- je refuse de la regarder, mais marmonne tout de même ma réponse,

-Je reviens d'un voyage d'affaires ma belle…

-Pff… « voyage d'affaires »… à courir derrière une baballe oui…- je souris pour moi-même… _Si seulement tu savais Mione…_

Cependant, sa tirade a bien marché, je suis maintenant avec mes deux yeux grand ouverts juste quand elle s'étire en soupirant d'aise… je tais, non sans mal, un grognement quand sa chemise bleu ciel se lève, dévoilant un ventre bronzé et plat… je me redresse et lui rabat le vêtement, essayant d'enlever la tentation présente…

Inutile de dire que son sourire est malicieusement éclatant… _chipie… elle l'a fait exprès…_

-Arrête de frustrer ce pauvre homme et va travailler…- elle sautille, ravie de se moquer de moi, jusqu'à l'entrée, tandis que je roule des yeux, amusé malgré tout, de son pouvoir sur moi…

Rosie, voyant sa mère partir, nous accompagne à l'entrée, une grande peluche d'un chien noir et blanc dans ses bras,

-Mam… tu vas donner bisou bonne nuit à Rosie?

Hermione se penche vers elle et caresse sa joue,

-Bien sûr ma chérie, je finis à 18h00…

-Tu veux que j'aille te chercher?- _dis oui, dis oui, dis oui…_

-Non merci! Avec toi à côté, je ne pourrai jamais attirer le regard des hommes célibataires!

Mon sourire devient carnassier et je la vois essayer de cacher son rire, je parle à ma fille sans quitter sa mère des yeux,

-Très bien, on va donc chercher ta mère à 17h00 Rosie… n'oublie surtout pas les chaînes et les cordes!

-Promis!!

Et Mione éclate de rire… elle nous embrasse sur la joue à moi et à Rose et la voilà partie…

Je me tourne alors vers ma fille et nous échangeons un regard complice,

-Alors ma belle? Ça va être quoi aujourd'hui? Dessiner? Chanter? Jouer au thé? Jouer papa-maman avec Ken et Barbie?- _s'il te plaît pas ça!! _

Ma fille pouffe contre son chien en peluche et me le montre avec un grand sourire,

-Beethoven a faim…

-Ça je peux faire!!- assure-je, rassuré de ne pas devoir jouer avec ce bonhomme à la tête trop féminine…

-Il dit qu'il veut lasagne… et que Rosie doit aider!- j'hausse un sourcil à ma fillette qui hoche la tête sérieusement et la prenant dans mes bras, je la fais s'asseoir sur la table près de moi… je sors tous mes ingrédients et retrousse mes manches,

-Et ben faisons plaisir à ce gourmand!

OooOooO

_Je venais de célébrer mon dix-neuvième anniversaire… Depuis deux ans, Harry et moi on travaillait dans l'Organisation… bien sûr, pour le reste des gens, à part Ginny qui était maintenant la femme de mon meilleur ami, tous pensaient que notre couverture, était notre vrai boulot…_

_Hermione était entrée à son neuvième mois de grossesse et bien que je m'étai__s débattu des pieds et des mains, je n'avais pas pu m'échapper: je devais faire mon boulot… d'ailleurs le fait que Harry soutienne leur décision en disant que tout se passerai bien, ne m'avait pas beaucoup aidé non plus… et le cœur bien lourd et les nerfs en pointe, j'avais dû partir pour un de ces voyages que je détestais tant… _

_Une semaine… j'appelais autant que je pouvais à ma meilleure amie… Harry avait ordre de rester pratiquement 24h/24 __avec elle, et je m'en assurai par chaque coup de téléphone…_

_Finalement, le jour de mon retour arriva… je leur avais téléphoné avant de prendre l'avion, mais personne ne m avait répondu… c'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas…_

_Et je ne me trompais pas… à peine j'avais mis un pied au sol que j'avais rallumé mon GSM et un appel urgent était entré… je me rappelle avoir sentit que tout mon sang __allait à ma tête et que un sceau d'eau froid m'était tombé dessus, quand mon meilleur ami prononça les mots que j'avais tant craint:_

_-Ron, vieux! Grouille-toi! Hermione a commencé!!_

_J'avais jamais utilisé mon badge « préférentiel », mais voyant la large file d'attente pour passer la sécurité de l'aéroport, je l'ai sortit sans hésiter!_

_-Je vais te tuer Potter! Je vais te pendre par les pieds et t'utiliser de punching-ball et quand j'en aurai marre…_

_-Ron limite-toi à te dépêcher!- me pressa-t-il coupant mes menaces efficacement… j'avais mis mon GSM dans la poche avant de ma chemise, j'avais mit les auriculaires pour avoir les mains libres et continuais à grogner contre mon pas si meilleur ami que ça…_

_-Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas y aller à cette fichue mission!!_

_-C'est pas le moment Ron!- j'avais à nouveau maudit ce foutu brun bigleux et avais couru jusqu'à l'entrée de l'aéroport, j'avais payé le ticket pour avoir garé ma moto depuis des jours là dedans, j'avais jeté ma valise sur celle-ci, l'avais attaché plus au moins bien et j'étais déjà sur l'autoroute…_

_Comme pour m'enfoncer un peu plus, il pleuvait!_

_-Merde Potter! Si je rate la naissance de mon enfant__, considère changer de pays!- hurlai-je hors de moi, dépassant plusieurs voitures en conduisant par le bord de sécurité,_

_-Je sais, je sais! Mais ce n'est pas ma faute! Normalement il manquait deux semaines!!_

_A vrai dire, Harry avait l'air totalement paniqué, mais j'étais bien pire alors…_

_-Une femme ce n'est pas une horloge coucou hein!_

_-Oui merci, je le sais maintenant!- il avait l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs, ce qui me fit penser à une question bien intéressante…_

_-Dis Harry, elle est où Ginny?_

_-Je ne sais pas!! Je ne l'ai pas encore appelée!!_

_-Pourquoi!!? _

_-Parce que je t'ai appelé?_

_J'ai faillit rentrer dans une voiture tellement je voyais rouge… _

_-Potter!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais d'accoucher toi!?_

_-Ben, déjà que les femmes crient beaucoup…_

_-Vas mourir Potter…- grommelai-je, essayant de garder mon calme et ne pas avoir un accident dans l'autoroute…_

_Soudain, de l'autre côté du fil, j'entendis un cri que j'aurais reconnu entre milles, suivit de celui de mon meilleur ami!_

_-Harry! Qu'est-ce qui se passe!? Où es-tu!?- la panique me fit accélérer un peu plus…_

_-Aie!!! Elle vient de me broyer la main!!!- se plaignit mon compagnon de bêtises… je compris alors qu'il devait se trouver dans la même chambre qu'Hermione… où était MA place!_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là dedans!?_

_J'entendis alors le téléphone changer de main et une petite voix essoufflée et pleine de douleur me parla…_

_-Ronald!!- et elle éclata en sanglots… mon cœur se serra à m'en faire mal…_

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, je suis à cinq minutes… tiens bon Mione…_

_Elle renifla, sa voix tremblante,_

_-Où… où es-tu?_

_-Sur l'autoroute ma belle, mais j'y suis presque!_

_-Tu… tu conduis encore… a… avec tes écouteurs!?- J'eus un rire nerveux… confiez à Hermione de vous engueuler alors qu'elle souffre le martyre…_

_-Mione, j'ai l'habitude… occupe-toi de toi et du squatteur, ok?- elle pouffa légèrement,_

_-Fais… fais atten… RON!!- sa phrase fut coupée par son cri de douleur et je __sentis mon cœur flancher… derrière en écho, j'entendis également le cri de notre meilleur ami qui réclamait sa main… J'aurais pu rire si je n'avais pas été aussi paniqué…_

_Je ne me rappelle plus comment j'ai fait pour arriver à ce foutu hôpital… j'ai des images de quand j'ai à peine freiné et ai presque sauté de ma moto, courant déjà vers la réception… à l'autre bout du fil, Harry avait reprit la conversation et entre plaintes comme quoi il avait perdu l'utilisation de sa main pour toujours, il m'expliqua dans quelle chambre ils étaient… _

_Je me souviens qu'il y avait des infirmières qui criaient sur moi lorsque je passais en courant dans les couloirs et finalement je vis Harry qui me faisait signe depuis une porte ouverte… la chambre 512…_

_Je crois même que j'ai poussé Harry pour me précipiter à l'intérieur et enfin je la vis… cette magnifique princesse, ce petit bout de femme que j'avais toujours secrètement aimée, la future mère de mon enfant…_

_-Ron…- gémit-elle en me voyant et je jetai mes écouteurs à Harry, avant de me précipiter à son chevet, prendre son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasser sur les lèvres avec ferveur… _

_Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, et quand je m'écartai d'elle, je posai mon front contre le sien… tant elle, comme moi, avions besoin de ce geste… un baiser… _

_-M__erci de m'oublier hein!- Harry… toujours là pour interrompre les meilleures des ambiances…_

_-Vieux, comment t'oublier si tu criais plus fort qu'elle?- Hermione pouffai doucement alors que notre ami roulait des yeux en sortant son téléphone,_

_-Je vous laisse futurs parents, je vais appeler la compagnie!- et aussi discret et subtil qu'un éléphant, il sortit de la chambre… _

_Passèrent encore quelques heures avant que ma princesse montre le bout de son nez… aussi brune et belle que sa mère…_

-Papa… ça brûle…- je tourne mon regard rêveur vers la casserole… au fond il y a désormais une espèce de grumeau ou quelque chose qui y ressemble… sans parler que pendant mon lapsus, Rosie s'est tachée de partout avec la sauce de tomate…

-Meeeerde!!!!- j'essaye de sauver la pâte, mais on dirait de la pierre…

-Argh quel con!

Aussitôt, je vois une petite main pleine de sauce, se tendre vers moi et je me mords les lèvres, essayant de ne pas rire… encore une des idées d'Hermione! Je grogne pour la forme en sortant mon portefeuille de la poche de mon pantalon,

-Tu vas rendre ton père pauvre…- lui dis-je en lui tendant une monnaie… elle secoue sa petite tête brune et me montre trois de ses doigts,

-Deux!- _en plus elle les compte!_

-Tu vas faucher papa Rosie… ne te plains pas si après je ne peux pas payer l'université…- dis-je tout en lui tendant une autre monnaie…

-Maman dit que comme ça papa ne dira plus de gros-mots!

-Mouais, elle aime rêver ta mère…

Je me tourne vers ma nourriture ratée et soupire,

-Ça a l'air dégueulasse…- à nouveau je vois sa main se tendre et je fais le scandalisé,

-Hey!! Ce n'est pas un gros-mot, je proteste!

J'attaque son petit ventre rond la faisant se tordre de rire et crier à l'aide… finalement, la prenant dans mes bras, je la fais voler comme un avion pour lui donner son bain…

-Papa…

Je continue à frotter ses boucles brunes tandis qu'elle joue avec ses poupées dans l'eau pleine de bulles de savon…

-Princesse?

-J'ai faim… -je la rince en souriant,

-C'est une méchante forme de me rappeler que j'ai raté ta nourriture!

Elle sourit,

-Je veux pizza!- je la sèche et l'enroule dans un grand essuie, la portant jusqu'à sa chambre,

-Et bien, allons donc manger cette pizza…- je l'assois sur le lit, prends des sous-vêtements et une des petites robes que ma mère lui a achetée, et l'aide à s'habiller… je lui allume la TV et vais me doucher vite fait… quand je ressors, elle est dans ma chambre, couchée sur le tapis, coloriant sur des feuilles que je parie sont celles de mon rapport… je souris… _j'espère que Le Boss ne s'offusquera pas d'avoir un beau dessin mauve et jaune dessus…_

-Que fais-tu princesse?

-Je fais dessin pour papa…- je ris entre dents et cherche une chemise à mettre,

-J'aime la bleue! Le bleu c'est ma couleur préférée!- je ne discute pas… la semaine passée c'était le vert…

Après la pizza, nous somme allés nous promener dans le parc près du boulot d'Hermione… je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais les femmes quand ils voient un homme (encore jeune) portant un bébé en bras, elles trouvent ça _craquant… _évidement, Rosie se fait un devoir de parler de sa mère quand il y a une qui se rapproche pour me demander l'heure…

Le soir commence à tomber quand je marche vers le grand bâtiment gris où travailler Mione… Rosie est trop fatiguée pour marcher, alors je la porte, sa petite joue contre mon épaule… elle parle toute seule en jouant avec mes cheveux ce qui m'attire le regard attendri de la gente féminine…

Je souris… _c'est vrai que ma fille est trop mignonne!_

En me rapprochant, j'aperçois dans l'entrée du bâtiment, une silhouette que je connais très bien… mais… elle n'est pas seule… je lève les yeux au ciel en grognant et bouge un peu l'épaule pour attirer l'attention de Rosie…

-Papa?- je lui montre du regard la scène et aussitôt elle sort sa lèvre inférieure dans une moue boudeuse,

-Ah non!- je souris, totalement d'accord avec elle!

-« mission sauvetage » ma chérie, au boulot!

Son sourire est aussi malicieux que le mien… _qui a dit qu'elle ne me ressemblait pas?_

Nous nous approchons et je remarque que Hermione nous a aperçus… elle hausse un sourcil amusée, se croisse des bras et continue à parler avec plus d'entrain avec le guignol devant elle… _Elle veut jouer? Alors, on jouera…_

Rosie et moi on échange un regard,

-Vas-y papa!- m'encourage-t-elle, et ayant la bénédiction de ma fille, j'avance vers le duo…

L'homme sent une présence derrière lui et se retourne… mais je le dépasse sans même le regarder… j'attrape une Hermione aux yeux ronds par la taille et me penche pour m'emparer de ses lèvres…

Je crois entendre un cri de joie et un autre d'horreur, mais ils sont bien les derniers de mes soucis…

Hermione agrippe mes épaules dans ce qui paraîtrait être une étreinte, quand en réalité, elle m'enfonce ses ongles pour que je la lâche… je souris contre sa bouche, cale bien Rosie dans mon autre bras et serre cette belle brune un peu plus contre mon torse…

Elle ouvre ses lèvres gonflées pour essayer de me crier quelque chose, mais j'en profite pour y glisser entre elles, ma langue impatiente… cette fois-ci, elle s'accroche bien à mon dos et après un gémissement qui me fait dresser les cheveux, me répond avec fièvre…

D'un seul coup, il n'y a plus rien qui me retient au sol à part elle… mon sang bouillonne et mon ventre se contracte… _Dieu_… l'effet que cette femme a sur moi! Mes oreilles bourdonnent, je n'entends que ses petits gémissements de plaisir… _elle va me tuer…_

-Bonjour monsieur…- Hermione et moi on se sépare au son de la voix de notre fille… essoufflés et un peu échevelés, nous nous tournons vers l'homme que j'avais totalement oublié…

Je dépose Rosie au sol et lui tends la main, mon autre bras tenant encore contre moi ma meilleure amie,

-Bonsoir, Ronald…- me présente-je et après une hésitation, il me rend le salut,

-Michael…

-Maman… porte Rosie…- je souris comme un fou… avec sa petite frimousse la plus innocente, Rosie tend ses petits bras vers sa mère… donnant efficacement le coup de grâce au blond devant…

Je cache mon rire dans les cheveux d'Hermione qui roule des yeux en me lançant un regard d'avertissement,

-Michael, je vais y aller… pour le dîner sans rancune hein?

-Du tout! Euh… au revoir…- et il s'éloigne la tête basse et le dos courbatu… Rosie et moi on éclate de rire et on tope les mains sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione,

-Ronald, ça c'était méchant, cruel et…

Je la coupe en l'embrassant taquin une dernière fois,

-Et délicieux!- et je m'éloigne en courant alors qu'elle me menace de son poing…

OooOooO

La TV est allumée alors que je me repose sur mon fauteuil… les yeux fermés, je distingue un peux mieux les bruits de l'étage… Hermione dit bonne nuit à Rosie… comme je reviens de voyage, c'est avec moi qu'elle reste de soir…

Je la sens se rapprocher mais ne fais aucun mouvement… elle me pince le bras… fort!

-Aie!

-Ça c'était pour m'embrasser! Crétin!

Je laisse tomber ma tête contre la sienne, alors qu'elle zappe continuellement,

-C'est toi qui m'as cherché…

Elle rit doucement et finalement décide pour un film… elle s'accommode bien entre le fauteuil et moi, le film commence et nous le regardons en silence…

-Je fais à manger?

Elle rit, sans quitter ses yeux de l'écran,

-Merci, mais je me passerai de ton grumeau de pâtes…

-Rosie m'a vendu!? Tss…

Vers la fin du film, on fini par être pratiquement couchés l'un sur l'autre… ses petits pieds sur mon torse alors que mes jambes pendent près du sol… je regarde ma montre et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire,

-Il est minuit, tu restes dormir…

Elle vérifie également sa montre et soupire mélodramatiquement,

-Ron je peux prendre un taxi…

Je lui tire les jambes et ignorant son cri, la balance sur mon épaule,

-J'ai encore les cordes Granger, ne me force pas à les utiliser…

Elle me frappe au dos en grognant que je suis un exagéré, un paranoïaque, etc, etc et je finis par arriver à la chambre d'invités, je la pose sur le lit et enlève mon t-shirt en le lui donnant,

-Désolé je ne crois pas que tu entreras dans un des pyjamas de Rosie…- elle sourit malicieusement en le prenant,

-Ne t'inquiètes pas… je ne comptais pas en porter…

_Chipie… _je lui fais mon regard le plus innocent,

-Tu veux que je dorme avec toi?- elle éclate de rire,

-Haha… bien tenté Weasley mais nous n'avons plus 8 ans, va dormir!

Je souris et pose un baiser sur son front,

-Bonne nuit Mione…- elle caresse ma joue avant de me donner un bisou sous le menton,

-Bonne nuit Ron…- je lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec tendresse et sort de la chambre… je passe devant la chambre de notre fille, vérifie qu'elle est bien couverte et vais finalement dans la mienne…

Une fois couché, je regarde la porte ouverte avec un drôle de sentiment… entre joie et tristesse… ma fille, sa mère, sous mon toit… en différents chambres, d'accord… mais c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus à ce doux foyer dont j'ai toujours rêvé…

Une drôle de relation? Peut-être… Hermione et moi nous avançons sans rien prévoir, la seule règle: notre amitié ne se brisera pas…

_Une relation aigre-douce… car finalement, __malgré et grâce à ce que nous avons… elle et moi… nous sommes et resterons, meilleurs amis…_


	3. Chapter 2: Appels

_**Voilou la suite! Un immense merci à mes trois revieweurs : Raphale, Eloïse et DjouOU. **_

_**La fic comporte jusqu'à mntnt 5 autres chapitres déjà finis et est toujours en cours d'écriture. La suite ne devra donc pas trop tarder. Quoiqu'il en soit,j'espère que ça vous plaira!**_

_**Bonne lecture!! **_

**_Bisous_**

**_Shumeyo_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

**« Pour un baiser… »**

_**Chapitre 2  
**_

-Rose Granger, tu continues à tourniller autour de moi et je t'attache!!

Ma menace est aussi efficace que le vent contre la montagne, mais ma fille a tout de même pitié de mon mal de tête, et s'arrête devant moi avec son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles,

-Mam! Rosie a cours!!

J'entends le grognement de mon meilleur ami et ne peux m'empêcher de rire en le voyant arriver la moue dégoûtée…

-Hermione, qu'as-tu fait à ma fille? Elle aime aller à l'école!?

Je le frappe au bras et caresse les cheveux de ma, à nouveau, bondissante fillette…

-Ronald ne commence pas, elle n'entre qu'à maternelle…

-Franchement, elle pourrait encore prendre quelques années!- il s'agenouille devant Rosie et prends son air sérieux, je ricane déjà…

-Bon Rosie… qu'est ce que papa a dit?

Rose roule des yeux dans une moue pareille à celle du rouquin qui lui fait front…

-Pas parler aux garçons!

-Et si un te parle?

-Je crie!

-Et si un essaye de t'approcher?

-Je donne coup de pied!

-Très bien princesse!!- Ron la prends dans ses bras et la fait voler dans les airs… je me limite à les regarder s'amuser, me disant comme tant de fois, qu'il est un père magnifique…

Nous finissons par entrer dans la voiture de mon cher meilleur ami… il a prit une journée de congé pour la première rentrée de notre fille, voulant l'amener lui-même jusqu'à l'école maternelle… Rosie regarde par la fenêtre chantonnant une chanson inventée par elle-même…

Trop de fois je me dis qu'elle doit se sentir bien seule… moi aussi j'étais enfant unique et trop souvent je souhaitais avoir quelqu'un avec qui me confier, me disputer, jouer… Harry m'a toujours compris dans ce sens, Ron pas beaucoup, puisqu'ils sont plusieurs chez lui… mais je me vois mal lui proposer d'avoir un autre enfant…

-Ça m'étonne que tes parents ne soient pas venus… j'ai dû presque attacher les miens pour qu'ils ne viennent pas!- m'interromps dans mes pensées ce cher conducteur… il vient à peine de terminer sa phrase que mon gsm se met à sonner, je souris,

-Parlant du loup…- grommèle-je avant de décrocher:

-Bonjour papa!

_-Ma chérie comment vas-tu? C'est la rentrée de Rosie, non? Vous êtes déjà sortis? N'arrivez pas en retard! _

-Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, Ron est en train de nous conduire…

_-Oh, il a pu se libérer?_

-Oui, je te le passe?

Ron me fait un sourire en hochant la tête et je lui passe l'appareil…

-Hey Edward, comment ça va!?... et Jane?... tant mieux… non, aucun problème, je n'aurai pas loupé ça pour rien au monde!...- je le regarde rire avec mon père et souris en me disant que leur relation a bien changé au cours du temps…

Je me rappelle encore le jour que nous sommes allés donner la nouvelle à mes parents… je tremblais telle une feuille… mon ventre était nauséeux, quoique ça c'était peut-être dû à mon état…

Nous leur avions dit que nous avions une nouvelle très importante à leur communiquer et les sourcils haussés ils nous avaient suivit au salon… Ron et moi avions échangé un regard et j'ai bien vu mes parents se tendre, anxieux de ce que nous allions leur dire… le pire c'est que je savais que nous leur donnions une impression différente…

Nous nous tenions là, tenus de la main, l'air apeuré mais tout de même assez heureux, puisque pour nous Rosie n'a jamais été considérée une erreur… comme Ron l'a crié à mon père quand ils ont su que ce n'était pas un mariage que nous leur communiquions, mais le fait que j'étais enceinte…

Je me rappelle les cris, les phrases qui m'ont fait me plier sur moi-même et pleurer alors que Ron se disputait avec eux… _« tu as gâché ta vie » « tu es foutue » « une erreur »_… et c'est la seule fois que j'ai vu Ron perdre totalement tout calme… il avait empoigné mon père par le col de sa chemise et l'avait forcé à reculer de moi… il n'avait que 18 ans à l'époque, mais il a toujours était très grand… mon père a voulu le frapper, mais j'ai crié et ai voulu le protéger, bien que Ron se faisait un devoir de me mettre hors portée… ignorant les remontrances et menaces, il m'a prit des épaules et m'a sorti de là… ce fut la seule fois que je suis restée plus d'un jour chez lui… trois… ils furent nécessaires pour que tant mes parents, comme ceux de Ronald, acceptent le fait que dans moins de sept mois je mettrais au monde un enfant…

Bien sûr il y a eu d'autres discussions, les parents de Ron, les miens, Harry, Ginny… mais au bout d'un moment, tous se sont finalement résignés et accepté le fait que même si Rosie n'était pas planifiée, elle n'était pas moins aimée… comme nous leur avons réexpliqué, plus au calme… elle avait été faite avec amour et respect, car pas un jour ni mon rouquin d'ami, ni moi, n'avons jamais regretté ce qui s'est passé… peut-être ce n'était pas le genre d'amour d'un couple formant une famille parfaitement consciente, mais c'était tout de même une sorte d'amour puissant… pur et simple…

OooOooO

_Je marchais le long de ma chambre en me mordant les ongles… il fallait me rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas une nourriture avariée, ce n'était __pas une insolation, ni la fatigue de tant de travail, ni un rhume assez persistant… non… j'étais enceinte… j'étais enceinte de mon meilleur ami…_

_Après cette nuit, à part un petit pincement au cœur, notre relation avait continué son cours… il m'embêtait toujours, il me taquinait encore, mais quand il me serrait dans ses bras en riant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner ou arrêter de respirer… ses grands bras m'entourant étaient chauds et sécurisants… j'aimais__ qu'il reste ainsi… _

_Plusieurs fois je l'avais vu me regarder du coin de l'œil avec une certain lueur dans ceux-ci… je crois qu'encore quelques semaines et nous aurions succombé en prenant comme excuse une autre soirée arrosée…_

_D'ailleurs la fête de crémaillère de Harry et Ginny approchait, c'était la parfaite excuse et vu son sourire coquin et le regard plein d'envie qu'il m'avait jetée quand ils nous ont annoncé la date de celle-ci, il le pensait aussi!_

_Malheureusement, ces cinq foutus tests sur le lavabo venaient de tout balayer… j'étais enceinte… et tenant en compte que le seul homme qui avait était avec moi n'était autre que Ronald, je savais dire avec précision que ce bébé avait deux mois et sept jours… l'heure désolée, mais j'étais trop occupée à me raccrocher au dos du rouquin pour me rappeler…_

_Je me mi__s encore une fois devant mon grand miroir… quel habit mettre pour annoncer à quelqu'un qu'il aura une petit surprise d'ici sept mois?_

_-Hermione?_

_Je sursautai et le cœur __battant à la chamade, je me tournai vers justement celui qui occupait mes pensées… je me laissai tomber sur mon lit sans un mot et aussitôt il est venu près de moi, la mine inquiète…_

_-Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as laissé un message tout court sur la messagerie, ta voix tremblait et je n'ai rien compris! Je viens de rentrer de l'entraînement et je suis aussitôt venu… tu ne répondais pas __à la porte alors j'ai utilisé les clés sous la moquette… tu ne m'as pas entendu? Qu'est-ce que…_

_-Je suis enceinte!_

_Ce n'était peut-être pas le moyen le plus délicat de lui annoncer, mais la nouvelle m'était tombée pareille à moi aussi… je ne sais pas exactement à quelle réaction je m'attendais… peut-être le « il est à moi!? Tu es sûre!? » ou « si c'est une blague, elle est pas bonne » ou qu'il sorte de la chambre tout étourdi et prenne quelques heures pour tout avaler avec une bouteille de gin tonic, ou qu'il crie sur moi en me disant que je venais de lui gâcher sa vie… mais comme toujours, Ron m'a encore une fois surprise… après quelques secondes de silence il a murmuré:_

_-Deux mois, sept jours, cinq heures et quarante-trois minutes…_

_J'ai éclaté de rire oubliant d'un seul coup tout mon stress et angoisse… il riait entre dents en me tenant la main alors que je lui enfonçais les ongles sans y croire,_

_-Tu as vu l'heure!? Alors que tu me faisais l'amour tu as vu l'heure!!?_

_Il a rit en se massant la paume où des petites lunes pouvaient maintenant s'apercevoir…_

_-Quand NOUS avons fait l'amour, je savais que tu avais mal alors j'essayais par tous les moyens d'attendre un peu… j'ai pensé à ma tante Muriel en maillot de bain, à des araignées__ partout dans le lit, j'ai même commencé à réciter mes tables de multiplication… mais je n'arrivais pas à me distraire…_

_Mes joues __s'étaient enflammées et bien que la situation fût sérieuse, mon ventre se contractait et des papillons se répandaient alors que je me souvenais de la sensation d'être une avec lui… une image m'est apparue de cette nuit là, quand alors que je sentais que mon corps brûlait et que la douleur me coupait le souffle, il avait secoué la tête plusieurs fois, les dents serrés, les draps dans ses poings, son dos tremblant sous mes mains… je me trompais donc pas, lorsque j'ai sentit qu'il se retenait…_

_-A__lors j'ai essayé de regarder ailleurs et quand j'ai levé la tête, il y avait mon horloge sur le mur… c'est pour ça que je me rappelle l'heure exacte…_

_C'est vrai… je me rappelle __aussi qu'avant qu'il commence à se mouvoir, il avait eu un drôle de sourire qu'il avait caché contre mon cou… mais le moment n'était pas aux souvenirs, combien agréables ceux-ci pouvaient être… _

_-A__lors… euh… _

_Quelles questions poser? La quelle de mes doutes exprimer d'abord!?_

_-Je veux le garder Mione…- plus aucune trace d'humeur sur son jeune visage, il était sérieux…_

_-Je sais que nous ne l'avons pas planifié, mais moi je ne regrette rien de cette nuit… c'est vrai que nous étions ivres, mais nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, nous avons fait l'amour… et je ne réduirai ni salirai jamais l'acte que toi et moi avons accompli… je veux ce bébé…_

_Peut-être les hormones… quoique__, je crois que même si je n'étais pas enceinte, j'aurais de toute façon pleuré… je me suis accrochée à son cou et les sanglots m'ont secouée…_

_-J'ai… j'ai eu peur… que… que tu… me haïsses…_

_Il a caressé mes cheveux, posant des petits baisers sur ceux-ci,_

_-Jamais…- il prit mon visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le mien,_

_-Mione, c'est __le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me donner…- et sans que je puisse rien y faire, je l'ai embrassé… c'était un peu mouillé et salé dû à mes larmes… mais c'était aussi très doux et chaud… et surtout, j'en avais tellement besoin…_

-Très amusant Edward… je me tords de rire! Je jure que je castrerai toute créature mâle s'approchant de ma fille… que t'aurais voulu faire pareil avec moi!? M'enfin si je suis le meilleur des pères, demande à Mione!... ouais toi pareil, ça m'a fait plaisir te parler… mon bonjour à Jane!... oui on passe vous voir ce soir, je te passe Hermione…

C'est la voix de Ron qui me fait me rendre compte que nous sommes presque arrivés à l'école… je fronce les sourcils, jalouse faut l'admettre, que mon père ai autant parlé avec Ron et pas avec moi… je prends l'appareil en grognant,

-Papa c'était une petite conversation! C'est moi ta fille je te rappelle!

_-Comment l'oublier ma chérie! Je voulais me moquer de lui c'est tout… vous êtes bientôt arrivés?_

-Oui presque… Ron fait exprès de conduire lentement pour retarder le moment… je t'avais bien dit que c'était un père poule!- j'éclate de rire en me collant à ma porte alors que Ron essaye de me chatouiller avec une main… il me fait un faux regard boudeur et je lui réponds avec un énorme sourire alors que mon père rigole doucement de l'autre côté du fil…

_-Ah ma chérie, quand allez vous voir que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre? Il ne vous manque vraiment que vous marier!_

-Papa ne recommence pas, nous avons déjà discuté de ça! Nous sommes très bien comme ça!

_-E__t Rose alors? C'est égoïste la faire souffrir parce que tous les deux êtes trop aveugles pour vous rendre compte de ce qui saute aux yeux pour le reste!_

-Papa je vais raccrocher!- Ron me jette un regard inquiet, mais je suis trop fâchée pour le moment… je hais quand tous me sortent l'excuse de Rosie… Ron et moi nous faisons un devoir de passer le plus de temps avec elle!

J'entends mon père soupirer et je fais de même pour me calmer…

_-Bien, je ne dirai plus rien… mais tu perds un temps précieux! Puis j'aimerai bien être grand-père une deuxième fois!_

Je souris en haussant les yeux au ciel et réponds pleine de sarcasme,

-Je le proposerai à Ronald papa, nous sommes arrivés, je te rappelle plus tard!

_-P__asse-moi vite Rosie! Il faut que je lui donne quelques conseils!_

-Ron l'a déjà fait…- grommèle-je en passant l'appareil à ma fille… Ron me questionne du regard mais je lui fais signe d'attendre alors qu'il gare la voiture devant le bâtiment à briques où plein de parents commencent à emmener leur enfant...

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me proposer?- je roule des yeux encore une fois et ouvre ma portière,

-Mon père veut que Rosie ai un petit frère ou sœur…- et je m'échappe en refermant ma porte et aide sortir ma fille qui est encore au téléphone avec son grand père… Ron sort à son tour, et je l'entends rire entre dents derrière moi, portant le petit cartable rose avec des petits oursons,

-Je suis partant tu sais! Je me ferai le devoir d'essayer les fois qu'il sera nécessaire!- je lui enfonce un doigt sur les côtes,

-J'en doute pas!

Il ri encore quand il fait signe à Rosie de couper l'appel… cela fait, il lui prend la main… de mon côté je fais pareil et ainsi attachés tous les trois, nous marchons vers l'entrée…

OooOooO

-Je ne sais pas si être vexé, fâché ou heureux par la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'est précipitée en classe…

Je ris en me débarrassant de mon manteau et chaussures,

-Ne te casse pas la tête… assieds-toi, je prépare quelque chose à manger…- je lui montre le fauteuil de ma maison et il obéit avec un signe de tête reconnaissant… j'ai encore le temps de le voir enlever à son tour son long manteau et les joues en feu j'entre dans la cuisine…

Il est séduisant, comme toujours… ses épaules larges, ses mains fortes, son torse bien dessiné… mes mains me piquent rien qu'à me rappeler comment je parcourais ses muscles, le faisant pousser ce soupir rauque qui me fait dresser les cheveux… _il vaut vraiment mieux que je me mette à faire ces sandwichs!_

J'en fais de différents sortes et assez pour quatre personnes… Ron est un ventre sur pattes! J'ai beau bouger les mains et m'affairer, ma tête vagabonde sur la conversation avec mon père… un autre bébé… _foutu père avec ses idées scabreuses! _J'ai bien aimé être enceinte, Ron était aux petits soins pour moi et me faisait toujours des massages… puis, bien que trop souvent je ressemblais à un morse reposant sur la plage, il m'arrivait de trouver extrêmement mignon mon ventre rond… surtout quand Ron y posait son oreille et parlait au bébé… j'adorais aussi sentir les coups de pieds, parfois ça faisait mal, mais j'aimais voir le visage exulté du rouquin quand il en était témoin…

Et ce qui me manque le plus, c'est bien sûr, l'excuse parfaite que j'avais pour faire l'amour avec Ron…

_Je mangeais des mangues avec délectation… Ron me massait mes jambes fatiguées, il y avait un__e série d'action sur le délicieux Peter Facinelli à la TV, et j'étais mi-couchée sur mon lit à deux places… il ne me manquait que la couronne, mais j'étais réellement une reine!_

_Alors que j'avalais ma dernière bouchée, j'ai laissé échapper un gémissement ravi et surprise, ai sentit que Ron me lâchait comme piqué par une guêpe… _

_-Ça va?- demandai-je le faisant se tourner vers moi, les sourcils froncés et les yeux presque noirs… pourquoi était-il furieux contre moi!? J'ai sentit les larmes m'embuer la vue et comme maintes fois, j'ai maudit mes foutues hormones…_

_-Pourquoi tu pleures!?- s'écria-t-il mi-exaspéré, mi-inquiet,_

_-Parce que tu t'es fâché!- et les sanglots qui continuaient… il soupira en se passant une main sur ses cheveux,_

_-Bon sang, c'est moi qui devrais pleurer…- grommela-t-il…_

_Il me prit mon assiette des mangues et le mit sur la petite table de chevet, puis, il commença à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre…_

_J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais il me fit signe de me taire et fit un tour de plus avant de soupirer agacé et me faire front,_

_-Hermione!_

_-Quoi!?_

_-Ecoute Mione je veux seulement te demander une chose…_

_-Vas-y…- il commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter… surtout quand une légère couleur rouge s'étendit sur ses joues…_

_-Je sais que… je sais que les femmes enceintes ont certaines envies…- j'éclatai de rire en montrant mon ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir…_

_-Plein d'envies! Je vais devenir une vache…_

_Il secoua la tête et devint encore plus gêné,_

_-Pas mangeables Mione…_

_Oh… je sentis la chaleur monter à mon visage… et aussi dans mon ventre… _

_-Oh… tu… _

_-U__n soutien euh… physique…- précisa-t-il, comme si j'en avais besoin!_

_-O__k…- j'étais sidérée… il n'y avait pas d'autre mot! Il reprit son idée, parlant un peu vite comme d'habitude quand il est embarrassé…_

_-E__coute, je vais être sincère Mione! Je hais l'idée que quelqu'un soit avec toi alors que bon c'est euh… mon enfant… donc euh… je sais que je n'ai aucun droit et que si tu as envie tu peux prendre tout homme que tu veux mais… voilà… je veux faire un marché avec toi…_

_Est-ce que ce rouquin avait conscience de combien attendrissant et appétissant il est quand il regarde partout sauf mon visage? Ou quand il mordille ses lèvres que j'ai envie de mordiller moi-même!? Ou quand j'ai envie d'occuper autrement ces mains qui font des grands gestes!?_

_Mes yeux s'embuèrent une fois encore, mais cette fois-ci pour des raisons bien différentes…_

_-Mmm… vas-__y…_

_-C__omme je te demande que tu ne sois pas avec quelqu'un d'autre et que certainement tu auras besoin de ce euh… contact… je…_

_Dis-le, dis-le, dis-le!!!_

_-Je me propose pour faire de… remplaçant…_

_Snif… m__erci petit Jésus…_

_Je n'ai plus pu cacher longtemps le sourire de gros minet qui se dessina sur mon visage… un moment il en fut déstabilisé, mais il se reprit vite et son regard s'obscurcit alors que je lui faisais signe d'approcher… _

_-__Pendant neuf mois, tu feras de remplaçant alors…_

_Il s'assit près de moi a__lors que sans attendre, je me mis à califourchon sur lui… mes doigts jouant avec le col de sa chemise, alors qu'il embrassa encore timidement mon menton… _

_-Plus si tu veux… je ne connais pas les envies post-natales tu sais…- me répondit-il et je ris l'écartant un peu de moi,_

_-T__u es idiot hein… de un, je ne serais pas avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que je porte ton enfant ce serait simplement… dégoutant… _

_-T__otalement d'accord!- me soutint-il avec ferveur…_

_-D__e deux… tu m'as devancé…_

_Mes doigts reprirent sa route, je défis les premier boutons de sa chemise et l'entendis déglutir… le plus surprenant était que je n'étais même pas gênée… je Le voulais, je voulais à nouveau ressentir ce qui c'était passé deux mois avant… je le voulais lui tout entier… tout à moi…_

_J'en avais fini avec les boutons et m'apprêtais à écarter ce bout de tissu, quand ses mains se nouèrent autour des miennes, les remontant par-dessus ma tête… doucement il me fit me coucher sur mon lit…_

_-Ron…_

_Il souriait… un sourire malicieux, attendri, … plein de luxure… il me voulait autant que moi à lui… la pensée me fit humecter mes lèvres et je le sentis grogner contre mon cou…_

_-Femme… tu veux ma mort…_

_-Ron…_

_Il se redressa à nouveau le sourire le plus malicieux et sensuel que je ne lui ai jamais vu aux lèvres…_

_-C'est une de tes envies alors?_

_-Oui!_

_- Ici et maintenant?_

_-Oui!- j'allais le tuer s'il me faisait attendre encore plus longtemps! _

_D'un mouvement d'épaules il fit tomber sa chemise et je me mordis les lèvres… tenant encore mes mains avec une des siennes, il fit glisser un doigt sur le devant de mon chemisier, il frôla chaque bouton me faisant fermer les yeux et trembler en me tendant vers lui… il souriait ravi,_

_-Si je ne comble pas tes envies, le bébé pourrai__t avoir des problèmes non?_

_-S__ûrement!- haletai-je… il descendit son doigt jusqu'à la boucle de mon pantalon et je gémis,_

_-Alors, il vaut mieux te… satisfaire?- demanda-t-il innocemment… j'aurais voulu le gifler!! Ou l'embrasser… au choix!_

_-Oui!_

_-Pour le bien du bébé…_

_-Et de la mère…- complétai-je essoufflée… un grognement vibra dans sa poitrine et d'un geste précis il fit sauter ma chemise,_

_-Et du père…- avoua-t-il avant de m'embrasser… _

-Mione t'as besoin d'aide!?

D'accord… mauvaise idée de me rappeler de ce jour là!! Ron s'avance dans la cuisine et voit d'un œil critique les sandwichs à peine commencés,

-Ben… t'es lente!- je le frappe au bras et lui fais signe d'aller au frigo,

-Sors quelque chose à boire…

Je lui tourne le dos, me pressant de finir les bouchées, mais surtout, essayant de cacher la rougeur de mes joues…

-Une bière et…?- me demande-t-il me montrant déjà son choix… je hausse les épaules et choisis pareil que lui,

-Deux!

Il me fait un sourire goguenard et je roule des yeux sachant ce qu'il pense… je mets les sandwichs dans un plateau et il me suit au salon… nous mettons un film et commençons à manger tranquillement… tant lui comme moi on a demandé un jour de congé… si jamais quelque chose se passait le premier jour d'école de Rosie on voulait être totalement prêts à partir!

Alors que Ron rit d'un truc marrant du film je remarque qu'il a déboutonné un peu sa chemise… un éclat argenté attire mon attention et je m'approche de lui, curieuse…

Il ne se recule pas mais hausse un sourcil intrigué, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres,

-On fait le bébé?

Je grogne en lui tapant la tête et il rit, me laissant examiner cette petite chaîne autour de son cou… il y a une petite clé et deux plaquettes… et je sens une bouffée de colère se loger dans mon ventre… je m'écarte de lui et me remets à ma place le fixant de façon meurtrière… il fait semblant de continuer à voir le film, mais je sais qu'il est conscient de mon regard…

Au bout d'une minute entière ainsi, il soupire, éteint la tv et se tourne vers moi,

-D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Je hausse les épaules et m'affaire à ranger les bouteilles vides et le plateau, j'essaye de rendre ma voix indifférente…

-Qui t'a donné ce collier? Une femme?

Il ouvre des grands yeux surpris,

-Pas du tout!!- _au moins il a l'air sincère!_

Je laisse tout sur la petite table du salon et lui fait front,

-Tu peux me dire hein… je déteste savoir de ta vie par les journaux!

Ça me tue toujours de le voir dans la première page d'un magasin pour les pipelettes, avec une femme à son bras… son équipe donne des soirées pour que l'argent de celle-ci aille dans d'œuvres de charité et comme nous ne voulons pas attirer l'attention sur Rosie, je ne l'ai jamais accompagné… Harry et lui, étant des « stars » de leur équipe, la presse se donne à cœur joie vu que des deux, il est encore célibataire…

-Ils racontent toujours des mensonges Mione… tu devrais le savoir!- s'offusque-t-il vexé, mais une image vue lorsque j'allais prendre le métro le jour d'hier m'abstient de lui croire,

-Dans ce « voyage d'entraînement » que tu as fait j'ai vu une revue avec une photo de toi avec une blonde dans une fête gala… ça disait _« la nouvelle conquête du gardien Weasley » _

Il s'est redressé maintenant… furieux…

-Et tu crois ces sornettes!? C'était une amie… elle s'appelle Tonks…

_C'est quoi ça pour un nom!?_

-Et la rousse à la fin du dernier match? Et la brune du mois passé d'ailleurs?- il soupire excédé et se passe une main dans ses cheveux roux,

-Mione je sais de quoi ça a l'air, mais je te jure que c'est toujours Tonks! Elle aime bien se déguiser, comme ça les médias me laissent tranquille…

_Tonks… je ne l'ai jamais vue!_

-Donc tu vas toujours avec elle…- dis-je d'une voix calme et il semble se détendre,

-Oui, presque toujours… c'est en quelque sorte ma… partenaire…

Un silence se fait alors que je joue avec les miettes sur le plateau…

-Et… tu la connais depuis longtemps?

-Assez oui… mais pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions? Il n'y a strictement rien entre elle et moi, c'est purement professionnel…- ahan… il a l'air paniqué maintenant…

Je souris, bien que ça paraisse plus à une grimace, prends les bouteilles et le plateau et me dirige vers la cuisine,

-Je m'en fous Ron, simplement ça m'agace que la presse sache avant moi de tes amourettes, je suis ta meilleure amie, non!?- il me suit en soupirant, il a l'air fatigué…

-Pour l'énième fois: ce n'est qu'une amie… et bien sûr que tu es ma meilleure amie!

Je commence à faire la vaisselle et il retrousse ses manches pour m'aider à sécher… je soupire silencieusement… ça ne mène jamais nulle part et en réalité même si je suis la mère de sa fille, je ne suis pas sa femme et donc je n'ai aucun droit à me montrer possessive… je le sais pourtant…

Je secoue la tête pour essayer de me calmer et respire un bon coup, tout ceci ne sert à rien et ça me fait mal de discuter avec lui… je le regarde du coin de l'œil… il sèche, le regard perdu, un peu douloureux… ne supportant pas de le voir blessé, je le pousse doucement en jouant,

-Sèche bien Weasley…

Il me sourit et reprend sa tâche plus animé,

-Oui Madame!

Nous continuons notre besogne en silence, nous poussant de temps en temps nous arrachant des petits rires…

-Dis au fait…

-Mmm?

-Finalement tu ne m'as pas répondu pour ce collier… je ne te l'avais jamais vu… c'est pourquoi la clé?

Il me fait un clin d'œil coquin et je sais déjà qu'il va se moquer de moi…

-C'est la clé de l'armoire où je garde toutes les photos de toi nue…- j'essaye de le frapper avec la cuillère en bois que je lavais et il évite en riant,

-Et je l'ai depuis très longtemps…

-Imbécile…- grommèle-je et il ri entre dents,

-Combien c'est longtemps?- demande-je curieuse,

-Tu ne te rappelles pas!?- je fais « non » de la tête et il me fait un grand sourire malicieux,

-La première fois qu'on a fait l'amour je l'avais déjà…

Ah oui… je crois me rappeler de quelque chose de froid qui touchait parfois ma peau… maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que quand ce collier bougeait au même temps que son propriétaire, il m'hypnotisait…

-Je crois que j'étais un peu distraite…- avoue-je en rougissant,

-Je sais!- me répond-il avec tout l'orgueil masculin sortant de chaque pore… _hommes…_

Nous restons à nouveau en silence alors que je range la cuisine et qu'il m'aide,

-Dis…- je lève la tête et me tourne pour le voir… son regard est encré en moi et je sens mon cœur s'accélérer…

-Un petit frère pour Rosie… ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée non?- je recule prudemment et son regard s'obscurcit en voyant mon mouvement…

-Ne… ne rigole pas…- Il me fait son sourire innocent, et s'approche dangereusement de moi… je recule jusqu'à que mon dos touche l'armoire de la dépense,

-Je suis tout à fait sérieux…- il s'avance tel un tigre asséchant sa proie et je me sens trembler…

-Ron… non…- souffle-je perdant toutes mes forces quand il colle son corps au mien… sa main sur ma taille dessine des arabesques qui me font frémir et fermer les yeux…

-J'aime être père…- murmure-t-il contre mon oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe et me voler un gémissement,

-Tu… tu es… un… merveilleux père…- réussi-je à souffler le sentant sourire contre mon cou qu'il parsème des baisers,

-Alors c'est un oui?- Dieu… est-ce que c'est seulement légal d'être aussi tentateur!?

Mes mains s'accrochent à ses épaules, je sens que mes jambes n'y tiennent plus… quand je sens qu'il les écarte un peu avec ses pieds pour se coller à moi un peu plus, je reprends ma lucidité!

-Non, c'est un non!- grogne-je en lui écrasant le pied avec mon talon… il crie et s'écarte de moi en sautillant… mon souffle est court, on dirait que j'ai couru un marathon!

-Aieeee! Brute!!- se plaint-il, je le menace de mon doigt tremblant,

-Et je t'interdis de recommencer!

Il me fait son sourire carnassier et sans y réfléchir je cours me cacher derrière la table de la cuisine,

-Tu ne me résisterais pas!- dit-il sûr de lui, il fait une feinte et je pars en courant en le voyant s'approcher… sans réfléchir j'ai foncé à ma chambre… je l'entends éclater de rire alors qu'il monte lentement les escaliers derrière moi,

-Ta chambre? Merveilleuse idée Mione!

-Ne m'approche pas Ronald Weasley!- crie-je en le voyant arriver dans la pièce… je me colle à mon lit et il rit… je lui jette mes coussins l'un après l'autre et il les rattrape sans aucun mal… _idiote, il est gardien!_

-Je te l'interdis!- il rattrape mon dernier projectile et le laisse tomber au sol comme tous les autres… il se rapproche,

-Recule!- il n'est qu'à trois pas!

-Je le dis à ta mère!- d'un seul coup il s'arrête et me fait une moue bougonne,

-Hey! T'es pas marrante!

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit entre rassurée et frustrée…

-J'ai jamais dit l'être!- râle-je regrettant de ne pas avoir simplement profité…- il se laisse tomber près de moi, tous les deux regardant le plafond… il me prend la main et me fait son sourire en coin,

-Avoue que tu en crèves d'envie Granger…- je lui pince la main,

-Ta gueule Weasley…

OooOooO

Rosie raconte à son père pour l'énième fois sa première journée de cours… je trouve trop attendrissant que même s'il a déjà entendu son histoire dix mille fois, il continue à s'extasier et l'applaudir aux bons moments…

Je croisse son regard et ses yeux me supplient de l'aider, je souris,

-Rose tu as fait ton devoir?- aussitôt le cri ravi se fait entendre:

-Oui mam!!!

-Revois-le encore ma chérie, t'aurais pu te tromper…- sa petite frimousse se teint d'horreur et elle part en courant vers sa chambre,

-Oh nooooon!

Ron vient près de moi encore riant doucement et embrasse ma tempe,

-Merci Mione…

Je hausse les épaules et lui montre du regard le microonde sur lequel il était en travailler avant que Rosie vienne lui rappeler chaque détail de son histoire… il soupire et continue à travailler dessus,

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir le réparer hein?

-Facile Mione, je suis un mec!

_Mais voyons…_

Je le laisse à sa démonstration de virilité et continue à m'occuper de mes dossiers du boulot… je crois qu'à peine une heure est passée quand mon gsm se met à sonner… je raccroche,

-Allô?

-_Mlle Granger?_- me demande une voix de femme inconnue… comme Ron me l'a insisté plein de fois, je ne confirme pas de suite mon identité… elle a maintenant toute mon attention…

-Qui parle?- elle a dû sentir mon hésitation car elle me répond vite,

_-Je vous appelle de Malefoy's Compan__y…_

-Oui! Je suis Hermione Granger!- Oh mon Dieu, le rendez-vous auquel Ron n'a pas voulu m'amener!

_-Vous aviez demandé un rendez-vous pour que votre dossier de candidature soit étudié…_

-Oui… je suis vraiment désolée, je…

_-J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre candidature a retenu l'intérêt de la direction, c'est pourquoi nous vous proposons un deuxième rendez-vous si jamais cela vous intéresse encore… _

-Bien sûr! Je serais ravie!

_-Nous avons une place vide pour dans deux jours, mercredi à 14h, cela vous convient__?_- je bégaye un « oui » encore surpris et après les salutations de politesse, l'appel se coupe… un sourire vient à mes lèvres… _ils sont intéressés par moi!!!_

Soudain un énorme bruit métallique s'entend dans la cuisine, je m'y précipite pour trouver un Ron furieux et une Rose hilare, ce qui était antérieurement mon microonde: répandu au sol… je me croisse des bras et Ron se fait tout petit,

-C'est ce putain de…

-Ron!- le gronde-je et il se mord la langue en se tournant vers la main tendue de notre fille… il soupire et sort son portefeuille, il tend une monnaie à Rosie et avant qu'il le garde, je le lui prends des mains, sortant quelques billets pour moi,

-Heeee! A toi aussi il faut que je paye!?- je le lui rends en lui faisant mon regard de-la-mort-qui-tue,

-Je dois acheter un nouvel microonde à cause de toi crétin macho…- grogne-je entre dents et il me fait un sourire penaud,

-Pardon pour ça…

Je lui tire la langue et me tourne vers ma brunette de fille qui sourit de notre échange,

-Tu es prête Rosie? On va chez papy…

-Prête!- clame-t-elle et Ron va chercher son manteau alors que je mets mes chaussures… à trois nous entrons dans la voiture et je remarque que la nuit commence à tomber… je souris surtout en me rappelant l'appel avant que mon rouquin d'ami bousille ma cuisine,

-Pourquoi es tu si heureuse?- je me tourne vers Ron et lui souris,

-Je n'ai pas le droit?- Il fronce les sourcils imperceptiblement,

-Alors c'est un « pour qui »? J'ai entendu ton gsm sonner…- grommèle-t-il entre dents et je ris,

-Ne soit pas idiot! Contrairement à toi, je te dirais si jamais je trouve quelqu'un de bien!- le taquine-je et il me fait une grimace,

-Encore avec ça!?

-Relaxe Weasley, ce n'est qu'une possible augmentation dans mon travail- _c'est techniquement vrai! _

-C'est génial ça!- me félicite-t-il, mon sourire devient encore plus grand,

-Ouaip!

-Bravo Mione! Tu auras un rendez-vous?

-Oui mercredi… tu…

-J'emmènerai Rose au terrain! Ça fait un bout de temps qu'Harry me casse les pieds pour la voir!

Je me limite à serrer sa main dans la mienne avec un sourire reconnaissant,

-Je t'adore!!

-Je sais, je sais…- rigole-t-il avec un clin d'œil…

_Entre nous il y a cette étrange communication où ni lui, ni moi, ne devons parler pour nous comprendre…__ il a toujours su quand j'avais besoin de lui et ces mots ont toujours été source d'apaisement, joie, tendresse… mais aussi parfois… de douleur… _

_J'ai toujours compris le besoin de cacher qu'il a un enfant, la presse ne laisserait jamais Rosie avoir la vie tranquille d'une petite fille de son âge… et à vrai dire, à moi non plus… c'est bien moi qui ai demandé que personne ne soit au courant à part nos proches, mais secrètement… j'espérais réellement qu'il me contredisse et souhaite l'annoncer au monde entier…_

_Cependant… à ma demande, il a ajouté la sienne… Rosie porterai mon nom, pas le sien… _

_Pourquoi mentir? J'ai paniqué et j'ai été profondément blessée… j'ai cru qu'il m'abandonnerait… dans son milieu, il est toujours entouré de femmes magnifiques… bien sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas ternir sa réputation… et j'ai toujours su que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il craque… si ce n'est déjà pas le cas…_

_Ma vie s'est un peu stoppée avec la venue de Rosie… je suis heureuse d'être mère et j'aime ma fille plus que ma vie… mais je sais que si bien Ron un jour trouvera quelqu'un, pour une femme avec un enfant, cela risque d'être plus difficile… surtout si l'ombre du père est toujours dans mon cœur…_

_Alors… peut-être pour le blesser à vrai dire… par égoïsme, pour lui montrer que ma vie c'est encore moi qui la dirige… peut-être pour lui faire savoir que j'avance selon mes choix et que les siens m'importent peu… peut-être dans un vain espoir de me dire que son opinion m'importe peu… peut-être est-ce pour ça que je fais juste le contraire de ce qu'il m'a conseillé et que j'accepte cette offre… _

_A mes dépends…_


	4. Chapter 3: Fièvre

**_Un grand merci à SweetMeatAddict et espérons que cette suite vous plaise,_**

**_Shumeyo_**

**_...............................................................  
_**

**« Pour un baiser… »**

_**Chapitre 3 : Fièvre…**_

J'aime les weekends… je veux dire, tout le monde aime les weekends! Fin de semaine, pas de boulot, dormir jusqu'à tard, avoir le temps de préparer un petit déjeuner gargantuesque, etc, etc… mais moi, je les aime surtout car je sais que c'est synonyme de _sortie en famille_…

Bien que souvent Hermione et Rosie viennent le soir chez moi ou l'inverse, ce n'est que quelques heures dans toute la journée… par contre, les samedis c'est souvent une sortie à trois et les dimanches, la journée chez un membre de la grande famille, soit Granger, soit Weasley, soit Potter…

Je sors de ma voiture et presque en chantonnant, me dirige vers la petite maison beige… je toque malgré que j'ai mes propres clés… on ne sait jamais si ma meilleure amie se promène en culotte dans le salon…

_En y pensant à deux fois, désormais je ne toquerai plus!!_

-Ron! Entre c'est ouvert!- me crie la voix de la brunette depuis l'intérieur, elle n'a même pas mit la chaîne! Je fronce les sourcils devant sa trop souvent étourderie et vais vers la cuisine,

-'Jour Mione!- la salue-je, mais ma voix s'étrangle en voyant sa mine inquiète…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe!?- Elle me montre la soupe qu'elle prépare,

-Je crois qu'aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas de sortie… elle s'est réveillée avec de la fièvre…

-Je vais aller la voir!- J'ai à peine prit le temps de la voir hocher la tête, que je monte les escaliers de quatre en quatre… Hermione a beau se moquer de moi en m'appelant « père poule », ma princesse est vraiment la prunelle de mes yeux!

J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et m'approche du lit… ma petite fleur est couverte par plusieurs couvertures, ses petites joues rouges, son front perlé de quelques gouttes de sueur… elle fixe le plafond avec des yeux embués… entrant dans son champ de vision, elle essaye de se redresser… je l'aide et la serre contre moi… _ça me fait si mal de la voir ainsi…_

-Papa…

Je lisse ses cheveux maudissant dix mille fois le virus qui la met dans cet état,

-Hey ma puce, comment tu te sens?- elle sourit en se lovant un peu plus contre moi, attrape ma main et la pose sur son front avec un petit rire,

-Vais bien…

Je crois que la fraîcheur de ma main lui fait du bien…

Quand quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione monte avec la soupe, Rose dort paisiblement… je souris fier de moi, me sentant l'héros qui vient de terrasser le méchant dragon…

-Je crois que la fièvre a commencé à baisser… tu lui avais donné quelque chose?

-J'ai appelé le pédiatre ce matin…- me répond-elle d'une voix fatiguée en se laissant tomber de l'autre côté du lit… je détaille son doux visage, depuis qu'elle a eut cette promotion dans son travail, elle fini tard ses journées et les commence très tôt… c'est moi qui désormais emmène et reprends Rosie de la maternelle (non pas que je me plaigne!)…

Je caresse les cernes sous ses yeux,

-Mione, toi aussi tu vas tomber malade… tu travailles trop, repose-toi un peu!

Elle roule des yeux et me tire la langue,

-Oui chef!

Je grogne pour la forme et descend ma caresse à ses lèvres boudeuses,

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi… surtout avec un lit entre nous…- la préviens-je et ses joues se colorent de rose, tandis qu'un petit rire nerveux la secoue…

-Idiot…

Mon pouce dessine sa lèvre supérieure et elle frémit légèrement,

-Je peux le faire en silence…- je hausse un sourcil et lui fait le sourire que je sais, elle aime,

-Quoique toi…- poursuis-je, ma main descendant sensuellement le long de son bras, avant de serrer sa petite main entre la mienne… elle a fermé les yeux et ses bras deviennent mous,

-Il y a Rosie…- murmure-t-elle avec effort me faisant sourire de l'effet que j'ai sur elle…

-Pas s'inquiéter pour Rosie!

Je crois que je n'ai jamais éclaté de rire aussi fort… Hermione après avoir l'air mortifiée, ri doucement en caressant la joue de notre fille… Rosie rigole doucement, contente de nous voir auprès d'elle… je lui chatouille le ventre,

-Bonjour princesse…- elle pouffe en se tortillant, ses orbes blues, pareilles aux miennes, nous regardant Hermione et moi avec envie,

-Papa…

-Oui?

-Papa allait embrasser maman?- je ricane, jetant un bref coup d'œil à une Hermione rougissante,

-Pour commencer…

Hermione me fait son regard meurtrier et je ris entre dents,

-Rosie peut voir?

Maintenant c'est à mon tour de rougir… je m'étrangle à moitié…

-V… voir quoi chérie!?

-Papa embrasser maman…- me répond-elle avec toute l'innocence de ses trois ans… Mione et moi on échange un regard, la même grimace gênée aux lèvres…

-Rosie…- commence-je et là… ma petite fille… ma princesse… mon soleil, se met à renifler!

-Tu as mal bébé!? Qu'est-ce qui se passe!?- panique-je alors que des grosses larmes glissent sur ses joues rebondies… Hermione s'est précipitée au téléphone, déjà marquant le numéro du pédiatre…

-Veux… veux…- sanglote-t-elle et je suis à deux doigts d'hyperventiler…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux princesse!? Dis-moi!! Où as-tu mal!?

-Veux… voir…

Et tant Hermione comme moi, on arrête notre début d'hystérie…

-Rose…

-Rosie veut voir…- pleure-t-elle nous fixant avec ce regard de chien battu qui ferait fondre Groenland entier…

Je gratte ma nuque, gêné… incapable ne serait-ce que croiser le regard de ma meilleure amie…

Elle s'avance lentement et s'assoit à sa place antérieure… et comme un adolescent puberté, je sens mon cœur accélérer et mes joues réchauffer… je veux dire… je sais que depuis le temps, je lui ai volé d'innombrables baisers et qu'on a profité qu'elle était enceinte pour faire l'amour à toute excuse… mais… justement! Ça a toujours été « volé » ou « obligé » soit par son état, soit parce que simplement, il m'est impossible de ne pas toucher ou goûter la douceur de ses lèvres et peau, quand j'ai déjà parcouru ce paradis là…

Que l'on a fait l'amour, cela fait pratiquement depuis la naissance de Rosie… j'ai plusieurs fois dormi sur le fauteuil pour quand mon bébé se réveillerait en pleine nuit… mais plus jamais je n'ai partagé le lit de ma meilleur amie…

Alors franchement… les baisers que je lui vole, sont vraiment une nécessité…

Mes mains me brûlent, mes lèvres me piquent, mon corps se consomme… tout mon être crie à l'agonie quand elle est si près et pourtant si loin de ma portée…

-Ron…

Sa voix me sort de mon enfer personnel, elle me montre de son regard notre fille qui attend avec les yeux grands ouvert et à nouveau mes oreilles se remplissent de ce « boum boum » incessant…

Je sais qu'à nouveau ce baiser entrera aux archives comme « obligé », mais je ne peux quand même pas ignorer que c'est la première fois qu'elle est consentante…

Mes yeux s'encrent à ses lèvres… elle les mordille nerveusement, les humecte doucement… ses joues rosissent… s'en est trop pour moi…

J'approche mon visage du sien, conscient que Rosie retient sa respiration… nos nez se touchent et mes yeux se ferment à demi… cette unique caresse est littéralement électrisante…

-Tu es sûre?- souffle-je et elle frissonne…

-Oui…

A-t-elle conscience de combien sensuel et irrésistible cet espèce de gémissement essoufflé est!?

Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, incapables de supporter plus longtemps ce désir qui m'enivre… me torturant, j'effleure de mes lèvres sa joue, son nez, son menton… c'est juste une sensation, je ne l'embrasse pas encore… ses lèvres boudent, se tendent vers moi, mais j'y résiste, souriant à demi… la rendant folle d'impatience…

Et si quelque chose on a en commun elle et moi, à part Rosie, c'est bien que des patients, on n'a rien…

Quand je sens sa main agripper mes cheveux et me plaquer carrément contre sa bouche, j'ai envie d'éclater de rire… ou la renverser sur le lit… au choix…

Elle ne me laisse faire ni l'un, ni l'autre… nos dents s'entrechoquent, sa langue domine totalement la mienne, ses petites mains serrent presque douloureusement ma tignasse rousse… et je crois que je peux mourir en paix dans ce moment précis…

Chaque fois que sa langue caresse la mienne, mon ventre se contracte et un frisson me parcourt… je n'ai aucune honte à avouer que je la laisse totalement mener la danse, c'est beaucoup trop bon ainsi…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela fait que nos lèvres son collées, elles me piquent et sont plus sensibles qu'avant… je sens les siennes, gonflées et n'y résiste pas à les mordiller doucement… notre baiser n'est plus passionné… c'est doux, sensuel… on prend notre temps…

Mes mains se sont nouées à sa taille, ses bras entourent mon cou… je remonte doucement le top qu'elle porte, touchant enfin sa peau chaude, elle gémit et se love plus contre moi… je grogne en sentant ses rondeur contre mon torse… j'ai envie de la caresser, de la parcourir…

Elle n'hésite pas autant que moi… ses mains froides se glissent sous ma chemise… ses doigts frêles dessinent mes muscles et jouent avec cette trainée de poils qui va vers le bas… je meurs de plaisir… j'ai envie de lui rendre la pareille, j'ai envie de retrouver sa chaleur, je veux me sentir complet à nouveau… j'ai mortellement envie d'elle… _je la désire… _

Et aussitôt cette pensée me traverse, je sors de mon transe, me rappelant soudain que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la pièce! Hermione, d'abord boudeuse, rencontre mon regard avant de comprendre et pousser un petit cri en rougissant furieusement…

Embarrassés, mortifiés, nous fixons notre bébé… qui dort profondément…?

Hermione et moi on échange un regard et on rigole entre dents, rassurés… tant mieux si elle n'a pas vu ce petit dérapage digne de NC-17…

-J'espère qu'elle n'a vu que le début…- grommèle mon amie et je ricane,

-Elle a l'air d'être endormie depuis un bon bout de temps…- Elle grogne,

-Ben voilà, elle demande et ne regarde même pas!

Je lui souris en caressant la joue de notre fille… _et voilà… comme je le doutais… dans les archives « obligation »…_

-Mmm… je vais rappeler Harry et Ginny pour leur dire qu'on n'arrivera pas…- me dit-elle en se levant,

-Dis-leur de venir demain chez moi pour dîner… je ne travaille que le matin…

_On fait comme si de rien… on ignore à nouveau ce genre d'accident…_

-Tu cuisineras?- ses yeux brillent et je ris doucement, ma mère m'a apprit plusieurs de ces secrets…

-Si tu veux…- elle se mord la lèvre ravie et trépigne sur place, je souris en secouant la tête devant son enthousiasme,

-Que ce soit ici, je sors à 20h, je viendrai en taxi!

-D'accord…

_On fait semblant que cela nous laisse indifférents… on se force à croire que l'on a fait ce qu'il fallait… on se ment que « ça n'a aucune répercussion »…_

Hermione fait la grimace en reprenant l'assiette avec la soupe qu'elle avait préparée…

-Ron, tu veux de la soupe? Elle est bonne!

Je me lève aussi et la suit dans le couloir, laissant entrouverte la porte de Rosie,

-Je veux!

_Ce cirque… cette farce où tous les deux on reste sur notre faim… cette « amitié » qui n'a pas changé selon nous… grands naïfs…_

Elle rit doucement,

-Tu es un ventre Ronald!

Je lui pince le ventre et nous descendons ensemble l'escalier,

-Tais-toi naine, c'est toi qui m'as proposé…

_Nous devrons pourtant un jour affronter le fait que cette amitié n'est plus depuis des années…_

_Et il faut l'avouer… je n'en peux plus de faire semblant…_

OooOooO

_Mes mains tremblaient alors que j'essayais inutilement d'allumer une cigarette… je n'ai jamais été un grand fumeur, d'ailleurs je ne supporte pas l'odeur… mais j'avais besoin __de faire une connerie… « une autre » aurait crié ma mère… une autre… c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient appelé le bébé qu'Hermione attendait de moi… _

_J'avais perdu les pédales… je n'ai jamais senti autant de rage qu'à ce moment… il y avait mon père, ma mère, mes frères et sœur… et tous me criaient la même chose… « erreur », « accident », « problème », « connerie », « immature », « déception »…_

_Je savais que cela se passerait ainsi, c'est pourquoi j'avais bien insisté pour que Mione ne soit pas là… franchement, même si jamais je m'étais senti aussi seul, j'avais bien fait… de un, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit à nouveau inquiète… et de deux, parce que pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu qu'elle me voit dans cet état…_

_Ce fut dans l'instant précis que Percy prit son air pincé pour me cracher « tu viens non seulement de briser ta vie, sinon celle des deux autres aussi »… j'ai vu rouge…_

_Sans me rendre compte, on était tous les deux par terre, mes poings rencontrant sans cesse son visage… entre Bill et Charlie, ils m'avaient écarté et honteux, furieux, j'étais parti sous leur regard déçu…_

_Pourquoi la colère avait-elle eut le meilleur de moi? Parce que j'avais peur… parce que j'étais mort de trouille depuis qu'Hermione m'avait annoncé la nouvelle… sur le moment j'avais senti comme si quelqu'un m'avait donné un coup de massue sur la tête… le sentiment qui dominait était bien la frayeur… mais j'étais heureux, j'étais extatique… car j'ai toujours su que je voulais être père et avoir une famille… et j'ai également toujours eu conscience que la seule femme que je voyais comme mère de mes enfants était Hermione… alors… évidement j'étais heureux…_

_Mais… j'étais également tétanisé… je n'étais qu'un gosse de 19 ans, je commençais à peine à travailler dans un métier d'ailleurs dangereux! Et la relation entre Hermione et moi n'était pas du tout définie… même, elle était encore plus confuse après cette nuit de pluie…_

_-Ron?_

_Je fermai les yeux pour me recomposer et me tournai vers ce petit bout de femme… je ne pouvais pas lui montrer combien j'avais peur… elle avait suffisamment à porter…_

_-Ginny m'a prévenue… _

_Je jetai la cigarette et le paquet que je venais d'acheter… Hermione s'accroupit à mon côté en me souriant,_

_-Ça ne me dérange pas, tu peux fumer…_

_Je faillis grogner, mais me limitai à m'asseoir près d'elle,_

_-Tu es enceinte Mione…_

_Et elle rougit avec une expression mortifiée… _

_-Quelle mère oublie qu'elle attend un enfant!?_

_Je l'avais rapprochée à moi d'un bras sur les épaules,_

_-Mione ne te tracasse pas… tout ira bien…_

_C'était le mantra que je me répétais sans cesse… « tout ira bien » « tout ira bien » « tout ira bien »…_

_Elle avait reniflé et avait posé sa tête contre mon épaule… silencieux, nous envisagions tout ce qui était à venir…_

_Par cette étreinte je voulais lui montrer que je serais toujours là, je voulais être responsable de ce bébé, je voulais faire part de sa vie, je voulais avoir ce lien avec Hermione…_

_Peut-être que nous n'avions rien fait dans l'ordre… mais les éléments y étaient pour accomplir mon rêve le plus cher: partager ma vie avec elle…_

_-Mione…_

_-Mmm?_

_-Et si on se mariait?_

_Je m'attendais au romantique « oui » avec des larmes aux yeux comme dans les films américains…_

_Je m'attendais à un éclat de rire et à un « ne soit pas idiot! » _

_Mais c'à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, ce fut le regard blessé… humilié… brisé, qu'elle me montra…_

_Et évidement, la claque qui suivit… celle-là je ne m'y attendais pas non plus…_

_Ma joue, réchauffée par la force avec laquelle elle avait frappé, me piquait… mais surtout la douleur se situait autre part… c'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'air si déçue de moi…_

_Je pouvais supporter ce regard sur ma famille, mes amis, mon entourage, mais pas d'elle… surtout pas d'elle…_

_-Tu me proposes ça encore une fois Ronald et je promets que tu ne me verras plus jamais dans ta vie!!_

_J'aurais voulu protester, j'aurais voulu me défendre, la convaincre, m'expliquer… mais… la douleur était trop grande… muet, je la vit se lever et partir à grands pas…_

_Je n'avais pas pleuré quand mon oncle préféré était mort… _

_Je n'avais pas pleuré quand le chat que j'ai sauvé d'une voiture était parti par la fenêtre…_

_Je n'avais pas versé une larme quand mes frères ont mis des araignées dans ma peluche préférée…_

_Rien n'avait coulé sur mes joues lorsque mes parents m'ont oublié dans un magasin car ils étaient pressés et disputaient les jumeaux… _

_Même pas lorsque je mes suis foulé le genou lors de mon premier match…_

_Mais ce jour là… j'ai remercié que le soleil ce soit déjà couché et qu'il n'y ait personne dans ce parc solitaire… j'ai caché mes yeux de mon bras et les larmes se sont déversées… _

_Parce que mon rêve le plus cher m'échappai… parce que la femme que j'aimais ne deviendrais jamais mienne… parce que notre relation se tordait chaque fois plus… parce que j'avais peur… et j'avais mal… parce que ma vie m'échappai de plus en plus…_

OooOooO

-Hey Mione! Et cette robe?

Autant la brune grande, comme la petite me font une moue dégoutée et haussant les yeux au plafond, je remets la robe couleur rose dans le tas… je soupire en cherchant des yeux une chaise ou un rebord de fenêtre où pouvoir m'asseoir… les achats ont depuis toujours été un des cauchemars le plus horrible que je crois tout homme a envie de fuir…

Comment sont-elles capables de marcher et surtout **hésiter **autant!?

-Ron ce sac va tomber! Et si je vois une seule tâche sur cette chemise blanche que je viens d'acheter, je t'étripe!

_Effrayantes…_

Surtout quand il y a des soldes… alors là, je lui sers de bouclier et elle s'enfonce dans la foule, moi devant recevant coup de griffes et dents… et je ne rigole pas!

-Papa! Ma robe de princesse!!

D'accord… je crois qu'elles m'ont vraiment confondu avec une armoire… comment suis-je sensé porter une vingtaine des sacs et qu'aucun ne touche terre?

D'ailleurs… elle n'était pas malade Rosie!? Pff… Hermione a conclu que sa fièvre était due à un coup de froid et aussitôt un pèlerinage aux centres commerciaux fut de rigueur…

En plein milieu d'un grognage silencieux, mon bipper sonne et je me dépêche de lâcher tout ce que je porte, ignorant les cris des femmes présentes… j'ai juste le temps de lire le message, que mon GSM se met à sonner également… je le colle à mon oreille, faisant un signe pour que tant Rosie comme sa mère se taisent,

_-Weasley ramène tes fesses, c'est urgent!_

-Oui monsieur!

Je raccroche et me tourne vers une Hermione aux bras croisés, sa miniature faisant de même… _aaaargh…_

-Tu pars?- _il fait tout d'un coup très chaud par ici…_

Un petit paquet m'attrape la jambe en couinant un « non » que tout le monde dans le magasin entend et je grimace…

-C'était l'entraîneur… il y a… un match important qui vient de se planifier…?- s'est sorti comme une question… Hermione fronce les sourcils,

-Comme ça!? A l'improviste!? Tout d'un coup!?

Les gens autour de nous commencent à s'intéresser à nous… mes oreilles doivent être rouges tomate dans ce moment précis…

-Oui…?

Elle grogne et je vois du coin de l'œil plusieurs femmes qui me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre… les hommes, me fixent avec pitié et compréhension… je déglutis avec difficulté…

-Je dois y aller…

Ma fille se pend pratiquement à ma jambe en secouant sa petite tête…

-Non papa, Rosie malade!!- je roule des yeux… mouais… ça fait cinq heures qu'elle sautille partout choisissant ses vêtements d'hiver…

J'entends des remarques murmurées et j'essaye de les ignorer de mon mieux…

-Tu peux manquer…- dit mon amie entre dents,

-Hermione je suis le gardien!

-Il y a toujours un en réserve!

-Mais je suis le meilleur, c'est pour ça qu'_il _est en réserve…

Je la vois faire un pas en avant et je recule,

-Et comment ça se fait que ça c'est décidé tout d'un coup!? Tu vas me faire croire que maintenant même toute l'équipe est en train de se diriger au terrain sans rechigner!?

Je creuse déjà ma tombe, quand une voix bien connue me sauve la mise:

-C'est un pari!!!- j'ai failli sauter dans les bras de mon meilleur ami…

Il embrasse une Hermione fâchée sur la joue et prends Rosie dans ses bras, la faisant lâcher prise de ma jambe… il a l'air d'avoir couru pour me retrouver… le GPS sur mon GSM a déjà montré combien pratique il est nombreuses fois!

-Ils t'ont appelé aussi Harry?- demande plein de sarcasme notre amie… mon bigleux de partenaire hoche la tête et souris en déposant ma fille par terre,

-Oui! En fait l'entraîneur a fait un pari idiot dont le gagnant se défini par l'équipe qui gagne le match… c'est un promoteur qui aime les jeux…- finit-il son excellent mensonge avec un haussement d'épaules résigné… moi-même j'ai du mal à ne pas lui croire!

Hermione semble hésiter, elle hausse un sourcil encore méfiante,

-Et vous, vous y gagnez quoi? Que je sache il n'a aucun droit à vous faire jouer en dehors de vos horaires…

_Aie, aie, aie…_

-Une augmentation du 10% et un voyage pour deux personnes à l'endroit souhaité… tout aux frais du promoteur bien sûr…

_Pauvre Kingsley!_

Les yeux d'Hermione brillent tout d'un coup et Rosie sautille sur place,

-Disneyland!?

-Egypte!?

_Mon portefeuille…_

Harry ricane et commence à me tirer le bras vers la sortie,

-Où vous voulez! Nous partons!

-Bonne chance!!- crient à l'unisson les deux brunettes en agitant leurs mains, le regard rempli de voyages promis…

-Je vais rester fauché…- grommèle-je alors que nous courons vers sa voiture… Harry rigole,

-On n'a qu'à dire qu'on a perdu!

-C'est pire pour mon orgueil…- marmonne-je en fermant ma portière…

OooOooO

Mon regard se perd vers la vue que me donne la fenêtre… le soleil se couche lentement, laissant des manteaux oranges et mauves derrière lui… je me demande comment ont fait Hermione et Rosie pour rentrer…

-Pouvez-vous lever un peu plus s'il vous plaît?

Je grogne pour la forme en levant mon t-shirt un peu plus sur mon torse… Harry ricane doucement, feuilletant une revue…

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu te sois fait avoir comme ça… le boss menace de te jeter avec les bleus…

Je lui montre un doigt spécifique et il ricane retournant à sa lecture… l'infermière finit de nettoyer ma blessure et mets un bandage pas trop voyant…

-C'est vraiment superficiel, il ne restera même pas de marque…

-T'as entendu Potter?- ricane-je abaissant mon t-shirt et souriant à la jeune femme qui rit de notre échange…

-Heureusement que tu n'es plus intime avec Hermione ou elle se serait rendu compte…

Je grimace et il a son sourire vainqueur ce foutu bigleux…

-Ça c'est un coup bas…

-Je sais!- rigole-t-il fier de lui…

OooOooO

J'ai profité pour visiter ma sœur et mes neveux et bientôt nièce… comme je l'ai dit à Harry, il serait temps qu'il arrête la machine à fabriquer… et il a seulement fait son sourire de « j'ai mangé le canari » en disant _« j'y arrive pas… ce n'est pas parce que tu te prives que tout le monde doit faire pareil… »…_

Je l'ai, bien entendu, frappé…

Ginny se porte bien, comme d'habitude, être enceinte lui va bien… elle a cette aura qu'ont les femmes dans son état, mais chez elle c'est encore plus… car ENFIN elle aura la fille qu'elle voulait tant…

Elle m'a avoué qu'après Lily, elle arrêtera avec les enfants… _hehe… _Harry est allé bouder dans son coin…

J'ai joué avec James et Albus, les deux terreurs! Dans l'espace de 30 minutes, ils ont réussi à briser trois pots, un miroir, une table en verre et une fenêtre… sans compter les traces de boue sur le parquet et le coloriage sur les murs…

J'ai essayé d'expliquer à Harry et Ginny que j'y étais pour rien, mais ils m'ont fortement conseillé d'aller voir s'il pleuvait… Harry n'a même pas voulu me reconduire chez Mione… du coup je marche, mes mains enfoncées dans ma veste… maintenant je sais comment Rosie et sa mère sont rentrées: j'ai laissé avec elles mon portefeuille!

Je n'ai fait que quelques pas dans le jardin de ma meilleure amie que je m'arrête devant l'image que je vois par la fenêtre du salon…

Je m'approche de celle-ci et mon cœur semble s'enfler tellement j'aime ces deux bouts de femmes…

Hermione porte Rosie dans ses bras, chantant à voix basse pour qu'elle s'endorme… notre fille sommeille contre son épaule, ceci jusqu'à ce qu'elle me voie par la fenêtre et sautille en me montrant du doigt… je rigole alors qu'Hermione me fait un grand sourire et se rue vers la porte pour m'inviter à entrer…

-Tu as tardé!- me salue-t-elle et je lui prends des bras Rosie,

-Je sais, pardon…

-Tu as gagné!?- elle n'a pas pu attendre que je fasse trois pas! Je grimace et ses yeux se voilent,

-Tu as perdu!?- j'hausse les épaules incapable de dire cela même si c'est un mensonge… elle roule des yeux en grognant des phrases sans suite… Rosie relève la tête de mon épaule, sa petite main sur ma joue pour me consoler…

-T'inquiète pas papa, Rosie t'aime encore…- je tourne le visage pour embrasser sa paume et elle pouffe en se lovant à nouveau contre moi,

-Rhaaa, arrêtez de me faire voir comme une sorcière…- je ricane en berçant doucement ma petite fille,

-Tu l'es Mione…- la taquine-je et lentement un sourire sadique se forme sur ses lèvres,

-Mmm… peut-être tu as raison…- elle me tend quelque chose et je le prends en craignant le pire… je cale Rosie sur mon bras et ouvre mon portefeuille… il est vide!!

-Je fais disparaître les choses, je dois bien être une sorcière!- me dit-elle de sa moue candide et je me retiens de lui courir après parce que mon bébé s'est finalement endormie…

-Je te ferais payer en nature, ne t'inquiète pas…- la menace-je et elle rit en se mordant les lèvres, hésitant réellement!

Quand ma voix résonne à nouveau, elle est rauque et beaucoup plus basse…

-Es-tu… en train d'y penser?- elle rougit et s'approche lentement…

-Va déposer Rose…- murmure-t-elle contre mon oreille et bien que j'ai envie de partir en courant escalier en haut, je me force de ne pas réveiller ma fille et doucement la dépose et la couvre pour qu'elle dorme bien…

Evidement, alors que je sors sur les pointes des pieds, elle se réveillé et me demande une histoire que je finis par raconter… une fois sûr qu'elle dort, je me retourne pour trouver Hermione enveloppé dans sa robe de chambre, un essuie sur la tête appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte…

Elle me fait un signe de la tête et je la suis fermant à demi la porte derrière moi… une fois dans le couloir elle me sourit et je m'approche entourant de mes mains ses hanches,

-Alors?- elle s'écarte de moi en riant doucement,

-N'élève pas tes espoirs trop vite Weasley, je voulais seulement que tu saches les informations pour demain soir avant que tu partes…

Inutile de dire que je suis déçu… franchement déçu! Je lui fais un regard glacial et son sourire s'agrandit alors que je me dirige vers les escaliers en grognant,

-Vas-y raconte…

Comme souvent lorsqu'elle me donne des précisions, je perds le fil au bout des premières 30 secondes, retenant seulement qu'il faut que j'aille chercher Rosie après ces cours et attendre tout le monde chez elle…

Dix minutes lui sont nécessaires pour qu'elle réalise que mon esprit vagabonde bien ailleurs… au choix, sur le décolleté de sa robe de chambre ou sur ma pauvre voiture qui a dû rester dans le parking du centre commercial…

-Et tu ne m'écoutes même pas!- se plaint-elle en tapant du pied, je souris allant à la cuisine pour prendre des petits pains au chocolat, elle derrière moi…

-Mione, tu me connais pourtant…

Elle soupire et se croisse boudeuse des bras… je lui fais un clin d'œil et prends également un verre et le rempli de l'eau du robinet,

-A quelle heure on t'attend en fait?

Elle me fusille du regard,

-Tu n'as absolument rien entendu!!

-L'heure…

-Pff… 20h…

-Si tard!?

Elle râle les poings sur les hanches et je la trouve encore plus belle avec ses joues colorées,

-Ronald va au diable! Je viens de tout te raconter!- je recule vers la porte pour la sécurité de ma personne… la brunette est proche des couteaux, vaut mieux pas pousser…

-Ok, ok! Tout va bien, on t'attendra demain soir!

-Mouais…- marmonne-t-elle me suivant vers l'entrée… je l'embrasse sur le front en signe d'au revoir et pose ma main sur la poigne de la porte…

-Oh! Et Ron?

-Oui?- je me retourne et le petit pain au chocolat que je lui avais piqué tombe de ma main…

Sa robe de chambre ouverte, cette diablesse fait un tour sur elle-même avant d'en refermer les pans, un sourire mutin aux lèvres…

-Alors? Ma dette est payée?

J'ai besoin de me racler la gorge et enfoncer mes poings dans ma veste pour m'empêcher de la jeter sur mon épaule et la ravager sur la table de la cuisine…

-Hum… largement…

Elle rigole fière d'elle, les joues roses et je préfère sortir vers la nuit,

-Un jour je ne me retiendrais pas Granger…- son rire se poursuit taquin,

-Paroles, paroles Weasley…- je souris,

-Limite-toi à me dire à quelle place j'ai laissé la voiture…

-80B!- je m'étrangle et elle éclate de son rire malicieux… je grogne,

-Je jure vraiment qu'un jour…

-13B Ron…-me coupe-t-elle avec son sourire innocent et je ris doucement,

-Diablesse…

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et je ferme la porte derrière moi…

_Finalement une bonne promenade sous le vent glacial me fera le plus grand bien…_


End file.
